Feitiço Falho
by PeregrinAgbora
Summary: Dois meses se passaram desde a invasão Chitauri e os Vingadores estão com dificuldades para lidar com os novos robôs do Dr. Doom. Sem alternativas apelam para o deus asgardiano insano... mal sabem eles o que "punição" significa para os Æsir.
1. Circunstâncias

Disclaimer: Os Vingadores (The Avengers) não me pertence. Todos os créditos são da Marvel.  
Escrevo sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

– Odeio ser eu a dizer isso... mas estamos ferrados.

Nick Fury trincou os dentes, dirigindo a Stark o olhar mais mortífero que podia lhe reservar. A última coisa que precisava era de um bilionário de moral dúbia esfregando na sua cara o fracasso das últimas semanas; ele já tinha uma pilha de relatórios, chamadas e reclamações fazendo residência em seu escritório para lembrá-lo disso.

Há três semanas a S.H.I.E.L.D lidava com os robôs enviados por Doom. Lutar contra o ditador maníaco não era novidade para eles até que o homem teve a ideia genial de revestir suas máquinas com magia, tornando-as invulneráveis a maioria das armas existentes no planeta. Batalhas longas, destruição em massa de cidades e civis feridos tornaram-se constantes.

Se Fury tivesse chance comeria o fígado de Doom numa bandeja de prata.

A situação tornara-se mais desesperadora quando mesmo os Vingadores apresentaram êxito mínimo em deter as máquinas. Os únicos capazes de fazer danos aos malditos robôs eram Hulk e Thor.

– Precisamos de alguém que entenda de magia. – Natasha arqueou a sobrancelha. – E nós conhecemos alguém relativamente fácil de achar...

Embora estivesse distraído reorganizando as flechas Clint saltou da cadeira.

– Não pode estar falando sério! – quando a mulher manteve a expressão ele xingou baixinho. – Tasha, o homem tem um saco de gatos no lugar do cérebro!

No silêncio que se seguiu seis pares de olhos tensos pousaram no deus do trovão. Os olhos azuis arregalaram-se ligeiramente.

– De quem estavam falando?

– Loki. – respondeu Fury.

A expressão de Thor anuviou-se de imediato.

Loki deixara para trás um rastro de destruição impossível de ser ignorado ou perdoado. Aliou-se aos Chitauri, ajudou-os a invadir o reino humano e comandou ataques covardes contra civis... Gente inocente morreu, se feriu ou perdeu familiares. E francamente Thor ainda não esquecera que fora esfaqueado pelo próprio irmão.

– Loki conseguiria parar a magia de Doom? – Fury deu a volta na mesa de conferência.

– Possivelmente.

– Não podem estar falando sério! – Clint esmurrou a mesa, ganhando olhares repreensivos de Natasha e Fury. – Vocês vão trazer um deus lunático e deixar que ele se encontre com outro cara tão maluco quanto ele?! Maravilha! Quero minhas passagens para o Havaí enquanto ele ainda existe.

– Calado, agente Barton.

Novamente ficaram em silêncio. Poucos feiticeiros eram amistosos aos Vingadores e nenhum deles estaria disposto a entrar numa batalha como essa. A falta de opções pedia medidas drásticas.

Com um suspiro pesado Thor descruzou os braços e ficou de pé.

– Embora a magia de Loki não possa ser tomada, Allfather pode restringi-la. Meu irmão conhece encantos o suficiente para identificá-los e desfazê-los mesmo nestas circunstâncias. – Thor deu de ombros. – E não representará perigo algum assim.

Os Vingadores demoraram a assimilar a novidade. Doía reconhecer que precisavam de Loki, mas quem no mundo perderia a chance de ver o orgulhoso deus da malicia despojado de seus poderes, tão humano quanto era possível um asgardiano ser? Era tentador demais.

E ainda chutariam o traseiro de Doom como brinde.

Tony esfregou as mãos, ansioso. Mesmo não estando feliz com a perspectiva de reencontrar o homem que o jogara pela janela de seu próprio prédio, ele seria um idiota se perdesse a chance de estudar como funcionava a fisiologia de um usuário de magia.

– Então, Thor, quando pode trazê-lo?

Parte do ressentimento do deus do trovão foi substituído pela apreensão. Ainda assim o homem sorriu para os companheiros.

– Discutirei com Allfather sobre a sentença de Loki. Voltarei o mais rápido possível.

Thor segurou Mjölnir e abandonou a sala com passos decididos. Clint inclinou-se para Natasha.

– De que tamanho são as masmorras de Asgard?

* * *

Algemado de bruços na mesa de pedra Loki sentiu a lâmina do carrasco romper-lhe a pele e músculos, expondo as vértebras ao ar infecto da masmorra. A dor excruciante o fez apertar os dentes e tentar puxar os braços, esquecendo-se que as algemas tinham suas próprias lâminas. Preso daquela maneira tudo o que podia fazer era sentir a ferida arder quando o suor escorria para a carne exposta.

Ao menos estava perto de terminar sua sentença. Ou não? A passagem do tempo se tornava confusa quando não tinha dias e noites para guiá-lo.

Um porrete colidiu violentamente contra sua nuca, fazendo os ossos estalarem e sua boca bater contra a mesa de pedra. Sua visão escureceu por alguns instantes. Registrou vagamente quando carrasco o liberou das algemas. Sentiu os cabelos puxados, inclinando sua cabeça para trás, expondo a garganta de maneira preocupante.

Loki lembrava que Odin exigira sua devolução com vida ao fim dos dois anos de punição... mas o que aconteceria se seu algoz se empolgasse e o matasse acidentalmente?

– Pequeno príncipe, que há? Não está confortável? – Loki estremeceu, mantendo os olhos fechados. O outro riu. – Sabia que todos nós ficamos surpresos quando Odin cedeu facilmente às exigências dos Æsir? Você realmente conseguiu enfurecê-lo quando tentou matá-lo e destruir Jotunheim... Eu no lugar dele sentiria pena do pai que você realmente matou... filhote de Gigante.

O carrasco empurrou a cabeça de Loki contra a mesa. Ele sentiu a ponte do nariz rompendo e o sangue escorrendo quente pelo rosto. Mas recusou-se a ceder às provocações. Não daria ao carrasco a alegria de saber que o atingira.

Como Odin poderia se preocupar pela segurança de Loki se tudo o que ele via era uma mera "relíquia roubada"? Não. Aquele velho miserável preocupava-se mais com sua imagem de perfeição diante de seu povo. O bom. O justo. Será que ao menos uma vez Odin verdadeiramente vira a ele, Loki, como um filho? Duvidava disso.

Porém o que mais doía era a indiferença de Thor e a resignação de Frigga. Ambos gritavam aos quatro ventos que o amavam... mas que amor era esse? Que mãe permite que um filho viva uma mentira, que irmão entrega o outro a própria sorte bastando uma palavra adversa? Como podiam amá-lo e nunca sequer terem vindo vê-lo?

O carcereiro estalou a língua, animado, indo até o extremo da saleta e retornando com um balde que Loki conhecia bem demais. Havia sempre quatro possibilidades para o conteúdo e nenhuma delas era agradável. O deus caído entreabriu os olhos, avistando o vapor leve que se erguia. Bem, duas possibilidades estavam descartadas.

Cuidadosamente o algoz pegou uma caneca, mergulhando-a no balde. Apesar do nariz quebrado Loki identificou o cheiro de óleo. Tentou recuar, acabando por esfregar as costas feridas contra a mesa áspera.

– Calma, pequeno príncipe. – zombou.

O homem segurou o rosto de Loki, tampando seu nariz e quase o sufocando. Quando a falta de ar levou a melhor e o deus abriu a boca tentando respirar o carrasco verteu o conteúdo da caneca goela abaixo.

Loki engasgou e cuspiu. Teria gritado de agonia se suas cordas vocais não estivessem tão danificadas. Parte do conteúdo derramou-se, queimando seu queixo, pescoço e peito, o resto fez seu caminho abrasador pelas entranhas do prisioneiro.

– Que desperdício, não? Mas tudo bem, tem muito mais de onde veio esse. – o homem abaixou-se novamente.

Sabia que sua magia, embora tolhida pelos Æsir, eliminaria os danos mais graves. Todavia nada podia ser feito a respeito da dor.

E Thanos tagarelando sobre como Loki desejaria a morte se falhasse... Bem, ele podia aprender algumas coisinhas com os carcereiros asgardianos.


	2. Negociações

O Reino Eterno surgia fulgurante, os majestosos torreões cortavam os céus e poderosas muralhadas estendiam-se a perder de vista. Aquelas terras falavam de paz e prosperidade, prometiam aventuras e tesouros, e sussurravam sobre guerras e inimigos temíveis.

No interior da fortaleza, protegido de qualquer besta ou ataque, o castelo dourado fervilhava em atividade. No pátio de treinamento os novos soldados esforçavam-se em cumprir as exigências dos superiores, os corredores apinhavam-se com servos ansiosos fazendo preparativos para o banquete, e caçadores traziam consigo as mais variadas iguarias.

Apesar de atarefados ninguém podia evitar rir ou simplesmente parar e jogar conversa fora. A vida era boa.

Entretanto, indiferente a qualquer ruído, alegria ou festejo, Thor Odinson postou-se solenemente diante do trono de seu pai. Removeu o elmo, baixou o martelo de guerra e curvou-se humildemente. Lembrou-se de Loki, das infinitas vezes que o ouvira dizer que "mostrar respeito" não necessariamente significava "humilhar-se", assim como "provocar uma guerra" divergia de "ter coragem". Seu irmão fora um conselheiro valoroso no passado... Se ao menos naquela época Thor não estivesse cego pela arrogância e orgulho, talvez a história fosse diferente.

Afastando os pensamentos sombrios, afinal o passado não podia ser mudado, Thor ouvi a voz de Allfather ecoar pelas paredes, cumprimentando-o antes de perguntar o que o trouxera tão depressa de volta ao lar.

– Meu pai, o povo de Midgard sofre. Mesmo seus protetores têm dificuldades em combater o inimigo. – e pondo na voz o tom mais modesto, expôs seu pedido: – Acreditamos que Loki pode nos ajudar.

Odin suspirou. Não um suspiro exasperado, mas o de quem carrega pesado fardo. Thor sentiu-se compelido a insistir.

– Seria bom para Loki. Uma chance para aprender e se redimir perante o povo de Midgard.

– Temo que o dano seja profundo demais, Thor, e irreparável. – desapontado, Thor baixou a cabeça. – Mas... – o deus loiro ergueu o olhar imediatamente. – de nada adianta deixa Loki mergulhado em sua própria loucura, ou permitir que mais sofrimento lhe seja infligido.

O deus ancião sorriu ligeiramente.

– Debaterei com os outros Æsir e com o conselho a possibilidade de libertarem-no. – Thor abriu a boca para agradecer, mas Allfather ergueu a mão, parando-o. – Não se alegre tão cedo, meu filho. Aqueles com quem falarei são menos _amáveis_ que eu em relação à Loki.

Thor não ignorava o ódio sincero que grande parte dos Æsir nutriam por Loki, assim como sabia que o concelho preferiria manter o segundo filho de Odin a distância. Sorte os Vanir raramente interferirem nas decisões de Asgard, porque se tivessem chance ordenariam que Loki fosse decapitado ao menos uma vez por dia... Seu irmão tinha um dom bastante inconveniente para irritar e ofender as pessoas.

Com a promessa de Odin em mente, Thor levantou e retirou-se do salão.

Tão logo as pesadas portas fecharam, o deus relaxou. Temera ser incapaz de interceder por Loki. Recordava-se bem demais da batalha no alto da Torre Stark, da punhalada desleal, das vidas perdidas e receara que o rancor o dominasse... Surpreendentemente, quando a ira parecia levar a melhor, Thor lembrou-se de como Loki era quando jovem. Um garoto amável e esperto, atento e preocupado com coisas que Thor sequer podia adivinhar.

A esperança de reencontrar o irmão perdido o impulsionara, e seu pedido a Odin não poderia ter sido mais sincero, nem sua esperança maior.

"Talvez o comportamento de Loki melhore depois desses dois meses no calabouço", pensou enquanto caminhava para seus aposentos.

* * *

Há algumas horas seu nariz parara de sangrar. Não era grande coisa, principalmente quando cada fôlego o fazia querer morrer, ou quando seu estômago parecia prestes a se rebelar e sua cabeça doía como se estivesse partida ao meio. Sentia o chão frio e úmido sob o corpo, percebendo, envergonhado, que estava deitado sobre a própria urina. O nojo piorou a sensação de enjoo. Em pouco tempo estava pondo para fora uma mistura de gordura, sangue e bílis.

Tentando manter um pouco de dignidade, Loki arrastou-se para o outro lado da pequena saleta. Será que teria tempo para dormir? O suficiente para esquecer a dor um pouco...

A porta de madeira abriu com um baque, fazendo Loki abrir os olhos novamente. Lá estava ele. A túnica negra e o capuz cobrindo o rosto. Ah, como odiava o carcereiro. Se tivesse chance mataria esse homem... torturaria um pouquinho... mas sem dúvidas o mataria.

– Pequeno príncipe, novidades! Parece que papai Odin andou negociando sua liberdade.

A respiração de Loki engatou. Mal se atrevia a acreditar.

Eles o queriam de volta?

– Os termos do acordo são simples. Hoje você receberá em um dia o equivalente a seus dois anos de punição. Vai dar muito trabalho, mas farei o melhor possível. – Loki deixou escapar um gemido aflito. Foi ignorado. – Quando terminar, coloco essas belezinhas em você. Lembra delas?

Na penumbra da cela o par de braceletes nas mãos do carcereiro reluzia fracamente. A camada de magia era delicada, quase imperceptível, e Loki só podia imaginar quanto poder fora preciso para executar um encanto tão perfeito. Sim, ele sabia bem para quê serviam aquelas algemas: para reter a magia, mesmo a de um Jotun.

– Bonitas, não? – comentou distraído pondo os braceletes sobre a mesa. – E quando tudo estiver feito, você se juntará a seu irmão e ambos descerão a Midgard.

– Mindgars... – diante da péssima pronuncia Loki corou. Sua língua parecia dormente.

– Exato. Aparentemente eles estão encrencados com um mago, ou coisa do tipo. Golpe de sorte, heim?

Garras de gelo apertaram o coração de Loki. Por alguns instantes, estúpidos e desesperados segundos, acreditou que alguém além daquelas paredes o desejava de volta... Tolo! Imbecil! Era óbvio que qualquer criatura do mundo teria mais valor que ele.

– Bem, temos pouco tempo...

A atenção de Loki voltou para o carcereiro. A figura escura tirara – sabe-se lá de onde – um pequeno martelo e o que parecia um cinzel de ponta fina.

– Em Midgard costumavam fazer "logotomia" em algumas pessoas... não faço ideia de como isso funciona ou para quê serve, mas parece divertido, não? – o homem riu. – Pronto, pequeno príncipe?

"_Definitivamente, eu vou matar você um dia_", jurou Loki trincando os dentes.


	3. Os Vingadores e mais um

Heimdall escrutinava o firmamento, vigiando os Nove Reinos sem nada perder. Assistia a marcha dos elfos negros em Svartalfheim, e ouvia ao longe as forjas dos anões de Nidavellir. Porém nada superava a sensação de estar ali, de pé na Bifrost restaurada... ouvindo Thor andar de um lado para outro.

Paciência era uma virtude desconhecida ao deus do trovão, principalmente quando obrigado a esperar mais tempo do que considerava necessário. Durante um dia inteiro Odin se trancara com o concelho e outros Æsir, negociando os termos da sentença de Loki – e algumas vezes ameaçando os membros menos colaborativos. O dia seguinte, porém, serviu para que os termos do acordo fossem cumpridos. Em breve Thor poderia retornar a Midgard, ajudar seus amigos, rever Jane...

E em breve descobriria se suas esperanças em Loki foram ou não em vão.

Algumas vezes tentava imaginar como o irmão reagiria ao vê-lo. Thor não esperava um abraço afetuoso, seria ingenuidade demais, e ainda assim a esperança rastejava preguiçosamente para seu coração. Qualquer coisa seria melhor que o desprezo e ódio.

– A ansiedade e as dúvidas nunca fizeram bem a ninguém, Odinson. – alertou Heimall distraidamente.

O deus loiro não pôde deixar de sorrir.

– É difícil evitar.

– Sei que é. – olhos misteriosos fixaram-se em Thor. – Nunca gostei de Loki.

Sem dúvidas aquela foi a confissão mais honesta, e desnecessária, que Thor já ouvira. Ia dizê-lo, mas o guardião continuou a falar.

– Dou-lhe um conselho, Thor, em respeito à Allfather e nada mais. – Heimdall tinha total atenção do loiro. – Em Midgard mantenha Loki próximo ao berserker verde e ao homem de armadura de ferro.

– Por que diz isso, amigo? – afligiu-se. – Meu irmão pode causar problemas aos mortais? Estou cometendo um erro em levá-lo? Diga-me!

A expressão do guardião parecia estranhamente suave antes dele voltar a encarar o firmamento.

– Receio... que meu aviso seja para o contrário do que imagina. – murmurou.

As palavras enigmáticas ganharam eco na mente de Thor. Ele adoraria entender o significado real delas, esmiuçá-las cuidadosamente e remontá-las corretamente, gostaria de compreender todo o contexto, mas tudo que podia ver era seu significado mais direto, seu contexto mais simples e imediato.

Bruce Banner tinha em si a besta Hulk, a única criatura, depois de Thor, capaz de parar Loki. Tony Stark, quando sóbrio e colaborativo, podia ser um gênio estrategista capaz de competir com o deus da mentira.

Esse era o único caminho lógico que o deus do trovão podia seguir.

O brilho das armaduras douradas dos guerreiros de Asgard surgiu em seu campo de visão. Guerreiros altos, de expressão estoica, escoltavam o prisioneiro. Thor não precisou olhar duas vezes para distinguir a figura esguia de Loki entre os homens.

Tão logo retornara a Asgard, Loki fora despojado de seus títulos e privilégios, então pouca surpresa causava a ausência da armadura ou dos finos trajes que usara outrora. O homem agora envergava um par de botas gastos, calças negras, uma túnica verde e um casaco de cor imprecisa – Thor diria que era cinza, mas provavelmente a cor desbotara muito tempo atrás.

Nos pulsos do prisioneiro pôde ver o brilho discreto dos braceletes.

Olhos verdes encontraram os de Thor e desviaram rapidamente para o chão. Rápido o bastante para não ser notado pelos guardas, devagar demais para ocultar o ressentimento. Nada animador.

Thor dispensou a escolta.

Observou o irmão se aproximar. Os passos lentos e calculados faziam pouco barulho enquanto Loki se aproximava. Mantinha fixava a atenção no chão enquanto crispava os lábios, furiosamente. Subiu os degraus e postou-se ao lado de Thor e Heimdall. De perto a tez do homem parecia anormalmente pálida, provavelmente pelo tempo que passara na cela.

– Vamos... não foi tão ruim...

Num gesto que pensava ser amistoso Thor estendeu a mão, pronto para dar um tapinha amigável nas costas do irmão. Loki recuou discretamente... ou nem tanto, já que parou a bons dois metros de distância.

– Irmão...

Confuso e magoado o deus do trovão cerrou os punhos e voltou-se para Heimdall.

Se Loki assim o queria, que fosse então! Acertariam as contas mais tarde. Deu ao guardião a ordem para levá-los à Midgard.

Provavelmente, se houvesse olhado para Heimdall naquele momento, entenderia o significado do aviso... Porque o gigante asgardiano, sempre impassível em contemplar os Nove Reinos e tão honesto sobre sua aversão a Loki, dirigiu a este o mais compassivo dos olhares.

* * *

Os sábios e os guerreiros dizem que "dor" é uma ilusão. Você pode torcê-la conforme sua vontade, subjugando-a, fazendo-a desaparecer. Dominá-la diferencia os fortes dos fracos.

Os sábios e os guerreiros são uns filhos da puta. Loki entregaria seus livros de feitiços mais preciosos por qualquer poção que aliviasse a dor... E os anões aprenderiam jardinagem antes que Loki admitisse isso em voz alta.

* * *

Circular pelos corredores de Helicarrier tornou-se uma experiência bem ingrata para os agentes nos últimos três dias. Tony Stark andava brincando de invadir contas particulares e arquivos secretos, então sempre havia dois ou três agentes correndo atrás dele e o mantendo bem longe dos servidores; Steve Rogers detonara quatro sacos de areia, teriam sido seis, mas o pessoal da manutenção estava distraindo o homem com uma seção de cinema; Bruce Banner andava praticando um novo método de meditação, um que o deixava perigosamente verde quando interrompido; Natasha perseguia Clint tentando fazer o arqueiro parar de imprimir fotografias de Loki e usá-las como alvo ("Desperdício de papel e tinta, Barton", repreendia todas às vezes). E Fury... bem... quem cruzasse com ele no corredor precisaria de um bom estoque de lencinhos e ligar duas ou três vezes para mãe perguntando se o quarto no sótão ainda estava disponível.

Era perfeitamente justo que cada homem e mulher saltassem de alegria quando os monitores anunciaram perigosas oscilações eletromagnéticas. Pela primeira vez o pessoal realmente gostou das nuvens tempestuosas e da interferência estática nos celulares.

Os Vingadores correram para a plataforma principal a tempo de ver Thor surgindo no que parecia os restos de um círculo mágico esculpido no metal. O deus do trovão gargalhou alegremente, de braços abertos.

– A sentença de Loki foi adiantada! – deu um passo para o lado mostrando o irmão.

Loki estava branco como papel, a postura extremamente rígida enquanto matinha os lábios torcidos numa linha fina. Tony ficou sinceramente desapontado com o que viu. Esperara risadas sarcásticas, comentários irônicos e uma boa dose de megalomania insana... Bem, quem sabe o homem estava reservando as farpas para um momento mais oportuno?

– Está ciente de qual sua missão aqui, Loki _Odinson_? – a voz de Fury soou implacável entre os Vingadores.

Enfatizar o termo "Odinson" era uma provocação. Sabia o quanto o deus insano odiava ser lembrado de sua ligação com Odin, mas provocá-lo diretamente era um jeito prático de avaliar o terreno.

O que viu foi uma expressão indecifrável no rosto magro antes dele assentir.

– Muito bem.

Fury voltou ao interior da fortaleza. Em pouco tempo todos se reuniram na sala de conferência. Cada vingador tomara um acento, embora houvesse um vago ao lado de Thor, Loki permaneceu de pé. Com todos acomodados Fury expôs os vídeos das batalhas anteriores, fazendo relatórios concisos das estratégias usadas e dos resultados obtidos.

Terminou de falar no exato momento em que a luta mais recente era exibida. O Capitão América tentava afastar um dos monstruosos androides enquanto o Gavião Arqueiro alvejava a máquina do alto. A Viúva Negra tentou acertar uma descarga eletrostática conseguindo apenas danificar os carros nas proximidades e o Homem de Ferro não fez melhor ao disparar alguns misseis. Fracasso total. Um pouco afastado Thor esmigalhava o robô com Mjölnir, o metal retorcendo sob o martelo como papel; e Hulk... bem... ele deu conta de três oponentes e ainda parecia ter ânimo para mais sete... infelizmente destruiu duas estátuas e três prédios no processo.

Para um expectador inexperiente a luta pareceria equilibrada, afinal os robôs acabavam destruídos de uma forma ou de outra. Porém todos sabiam os danos enormes que as batalhas causavam, custando milhões aos cofres públicos e colocando a vida de gente inocente em risco.

O vídeo terminou, mergulhando a sala no silêncio. Prendiam a respiração esperando que Loki risse alto, zombando deles ou iniciasse longas e extenuantes negociações em troca da informação.

Nada.

Só perceberam que Loki estava falando quando Fury inclinou-se para frente, apurando os ouvidos. Fizeram o mesmo.

– Creio que seja um feitiço bastante simples... é uma magia de proteção... vai anular tudo que lançarem contra as máquinas antes mesmo de chegar perto.

– Isso nós já percebemos. – retrucou Fury. – O que quero saber é como acabar com ela.

– Não faço ideia.

Clint saltou da cadeira, pronto para acertar um soco na cara de Loki, obrigando Natasha a segurá-lo. Fury encrespou-se... parte por não ser a resposta que queria e parte porque Tony acabara de esticar as pernas sobre a mesa.

Levantando-se depressa, Thor postou-se ao lado do moreno.

– Irmão, essa magia pode ser desfeita, não pode?

– Não sou seu irmão... – sibilou antes de baixar os ombros. – E sim, toda magia pode ser desfeita. Se esse Dr. Doom for um feiticeiro habilidoso será preciso um encanto igualmente forte... caso não, esse sortilégio é tão fraco que um simples amuleto pode derrubá-lo.

– Tipo pé de coelho? – arriscou Tony.

– Possivelmente. – Loki concordou.

As feições de Fury contraíram-se. O largo sorriso do homem conseguia ser mais arrepiante que sua ira.

– Então é muito fácil derrubar aquelas coisas. – comemorou.

– Relativamente. – o deus avisou. Sua voz falhou duas oitavas, obrigando-o a engolir em seco. – Se minha teoria for certa, e esse feitiço for fraco o bastante, você ainda precisa encontrar o ponto onde a falha é maior... do contrário estarão apenas perdendo tempo.

– E você sabe onde está essa falha? – a voz de Fury soava ameaçadora. O homem apoiou as mãos sobre o tampo da mesa, fitando o rosto do deus como se desejasse ler sua alma.

– Lamento, Nicholas Fury, mas sua tecnologia não capta magia. – Loki sorriu um pouco.

Involuntariamente o líder da S.H.I.E.L.D esmurrou a mesa. A resposta estava ali, entretanto comprar um estoque inteiro de pés de coelho e jogar contra os androides torcendo para acertar no alvo era estupidez. Precisava descobrir o lugar exato. Sem desperdícios, baixas ou erros.

– Esse ponto fraco segue um padrão ou ele muda? – foi Bruce quem falou, movido pela curiosidade.

– Depende do mago. Um homem esperto mudaria o lugar a cada máquina... o orgulhoso acredita que nunca vão achá-lo.

Tony riu.

– Oh, e Doom é do tipo orgulhoso...

Rapidamente os Vingadores começaram a tagarelar, elaborando planos e soltando piadas. Estavam satisfeitos demais com as informações para perceber o leve tremor nas pernas de Loki, ou para se perguntar por que diabos o homem estava sussurrando o tempo inteiro.

Quem realmente se importava?

Alarmes soaram interrompendo os debates.

– Acho que vamos testar sua teoria mais rápido que o planejado. – comentou Steve pondo-se de pé num salto, acrescentando para Fury: – Qual o alvo da vez?

Fury trincou os dentes diante do relatório.

– Washington.


	4. Quando tudo dá certo

Mesmo adorando elaborar planos complexos Fury ainda era um mestre no improviso, lidando muito bem com situações de emergência. Em cinco minutos elaborou e pôs em prática duas linhas de ação. Na primeira os Vingadores deveriam ir à Washington, atrasar as máquinas tempo o bastante para Loki informar o ponto fraco e então destruí-las; na segunda, caso o deus não colaborasse ou algo saísse errado, os agentes da S.H.E.I.L.D estavam preparados para evacuar as ruas da capital e manter o presidente à salvo. E, claro, havia um terceiro plano, contudo esse só dizia respeito à Natasha.

Os Vingadores entraram no Quinjet, afivelando os cintos rapidamente conforme o jato ganhava velocidade. Loki permaneceu de pé, nada animado com a missão que lhe fora dada. Clint mantinha os olhos fixos no deus, remexendo as flechas vez ou outra; Natasha mantinha os olhos em Clint, um tranquilizante de emergência escondido na pulseira.

Bruce também observava o malandro, porém por razões bem distintas. Estava curioso com a súbita quietude do "outro cara" em relação ao deus. Aproveitando a distração dos companheiros, o cientista inclinou-se para Thor.

– Humm.. Thor...? Como foi a punição de Loki em Asgard?

– Por que quer saber, amigo Banner?

"Essa é uma boa pergunta.", Bruce hesitou.

– Bem... ele parece um pouco diferente, não acha?

Os dois encararam Loki. Ele estava concentrado em contar os parafusos da fuselagem, murmurando baixinho. Com os ombros caídos e sem o sorriso psicótico, parecia completamente normal e inofensivo.

– Francamente, amigo... – Thor murmurou discretamente, e isso era algo grande considerando o quanto o loiro era barulhento. – Não faço ideia do que foi feito dele. Tão longo retornamos, o concelho e os outros Æsir se encarregaram do julgamento.

– Pensei que seu pai, Odin, o julgaria.

– Parece que consideraram que Allfather não conseguiria realizar um julgamento imparcial. – e Bruce ouviu claramente a raiva na voz do companheiro. – De qualquer forma, a sentença foi dada. Se não fosse a situação atual, provavelmente não o veria por dois anos.

Bruce assobiou.

– E você não o visitou na cela...?

– Não. Sempre que fui vê-lo me mandava embora. – Thor deu de ombros.

A conversa foi interrompida pelo aviso de que tinham chegado. Mais que depressa os Vingadores desafivelaram os cintos e saltaram do jato em plena Pennsylvania Avenue... ou o que restara dela.

Pessoas corriam desordenadamente, buscando refúgio nas construções próximas ou indo tão longe quanto podiam. Carros haviam sido lançados a mais de trinta metros de altura, alguns atingiram edifícios, explodindo como bombas, outros simplesmente viraram pilhas de metal retorcido. Árvores inclinavam-se, presas precariamente pelas raízes, e a cacofonia de alarmes ligados era atordoante. O rastro de destruição seguia para...

– Eles estão indo para a Casa Branca! – gemeu Steve.

– Isso não é tão ruim, é uma boa chance para redecorar...

– STARK! – repreendeu o Capitão.

– Okay, foi só uma ideia.

O grupo de heróis disparou pela avenida. Stark e Thor decidiram ir à frente, atrasando o avanço das máquinas o quanto fosse possível. Steve e Clint apertaram o passo, não querendo deixar para os companheiros toda a responsabilidade. Impacientes gritaram para os outros se apressarem. Entenda-se "os outros" como "Loki".

O trapaceiro seguia atrás, tão tranquilo quanto alguém levando o cachorrinho num passeio pelo Central Park. Sua contrariedade foi óbvia quando teve de aumentar o ritmo da marcha. Honestamente ninguém podia culpá-lo por querer evitar o confronto. Sem armas e sem magia, Loki só podia contar com suas habilidades de guerreiro e um punhado de sorte...

E infelizmente sua sorte andava em baixa nos últimos anos...

Caindo dos céus, fazendo o chão vibrar e enchendo o ar com o rangido das engrenagens, surgiu um dos androides de Doom. Loki o considerou bastante semelhante ao Destroyer... menor e mal-acabado, mas inegavelmente parecido. Antes que tivessem tempo de agir a máquina ativou os lasers, disparando contra os Vingadores retardatários, obrigando-os a dispersar. Loki correu o mais rápido que podia para os destroços de um prédio, precisou saltar no último instante quando o laser atingiu um carro, o explodindo. A pancada contra o chão roubou-lhe o fôlego por alguns segundos.

Desorientado, Loki ainda ouvia o eco da explosão nos ouvidos.

O que ele tinha de fazer mesmo?

Ah, sim. A magia. O ponto fraco.

Mantendo-se escondido, espichou o pescoço, estreitando os olhos contra a fumaça escura que atrapalhava a visão. Precisava se concentrar naquela máquina infernal. Ignorar todo o resto e focar unicamente nela.

Os braceletes formigavam contra a pele. Aquelas belezinhas drenavam a magia, diminuindo-a a um nível inofensivo, quase inexistente; entretanto se o feiticeiro insistisse, se tivesse habilidade e concentração suficientes, ainda podia fazer fluir uma pequena quantidade de poder. Loki podia fazer isso, sem dúvidas... a questão era o preço que teria de pagar. Se demorasse ele teria queimaduras bastante desagradáveis, se puxasse magia demais os braceletes simplesmente provocariam sua morte.

E ultimamente pressão psicológica não o divertia.

Trincando os dentes, abrigou-se a manter o olhar fixo, recitando mentalmente o mantra do feitiço. Só um pouco mais de tempo... um pouco mais perto... E lá estava! A aura branco-esverdeada rodeava a máquina como uma segunda pele revestindo o metal e ali, num ponto abaixo do braço direito, avistou a falha. Um redemoinho desordenado onde o feitiço não conseguia se juntar.

Loki suspirou aliviado, voltando a esconder-se, sentindo a pele arder ligeiramente sob os braceletes. Nada grave.

Agora que tinha a informação o que fazer? Não havia sinal de qualquer Vingador na área. Talvez estivessem escondidos, ou mortos. O povo de Midgard morria fácil, não seria de surpreender.

"Acabem logo com isso! Quero voltar...", no meio do pensamento, congelou. Voltar para onde? Para Asgard onde cada criatura vivente o detestava? Onde teria de conviver com um pai que o enganara e um irmão cujos amigos importavam mais que ele? Ou ir para Jotunheim onde seu nome era amaldiçoado aos quatro ventos? Talvez devesse pedir a Hela uma morada permanente em Helheim. Pensando bem, não seria tão ruim.

Repentinamente a máquina entrou em ação novamente, arrancando Loki de seus devaneios. Avistou a Viúva disparando incessantemente, as balas se desintegrando antes de chegar ao alvo. Onde estavam os outros? Lutar sozinho nessas circunstâncias era suicídio.

Nesse momento a mulher olhou para dele. Diretamente. Sem piscar. E Loki entendeu que ela estava vindo atrás dele. Não se sentiu necessariamente feliz, afinal os Vingadores precisavam dele vivo, ainda assim sorriu um pouco.

O androide percebeu a distração, erguendo a mão, fazendo pontaria em Romanoff.

Mais tarde Loki diria que simplesmente quis testar sua teoria, a verdade é que seu corpo agiu por instinto. Rapidamente saiu do esconderijo, correndo em direção à máquina, esquivando-se de qualquer investida, os olhos fixos naquele ponto embaixo do braço. Quando estava próximo o bastante, o robô tentou acertá-lo com o punho, errando por poucos milímetros e abrindo a guarda para Loki.

Pegando impulso o deus saltou, acertando o bracelete contra o lado da máquina. O ar vibrou ligeiramente e a sensação de queimação piorou. Quando interrompeu o contato, Loki gritou para Romanoff:

– ATIRE!

A ruiva não precisou ouvir a ordem duas vezes. Ergueu as armas, disparando furiosamente em pontos fracos nas articulações. O androide pendeu para o lado miseravelmente quando a perna esquerda esfacelou-se. Loki recuou, saindo da zona de risco, quando uma sucessão de tiros desfez a placa de metal do peito, revelando o núcleo de energia do robô. Não era preciso ser um gênio para adivinhar qual seria o próximo alvo.

Com um disparo certeiro o androide explodiu com um clangor ensurdecedor.

Encostado numa viga de metal, lutando contra a vertigem, Loki mal percebeu a aproximação de Romanoff, mas disfarçou bem o assombro de vê-la logo à frente. Sorriu, inclinando a cabeça para o lado levemente.

– Qual a próxima parte do plano?

* * *

– Tony?

A voz de Natasha soou no comunicador. Boas ou más notícias estavam por vir. Tony esperava que fossem boas.

– Pode falar, estou ouvindo.

– Já terminamos com o robô. O ponto fraco é abaixo do braço direito.

Boas notícias. E surpreendentemente rápido.

– Como descobriu? Espere não quero saber... apenas me diga o que ele pediu em troca.

– Nada.

Por essa ele não esperava. Devia ficar preocupado ou simplesmente feliz por voltar mais cedo para casa?

– Tasha, pode dizer, ele pediu uma foto sua nua?

– Nada, Stark. – a voz inflexível deixava pouca margem para dúvidas. – Tenho a gravação da luta, depois você assiste.

A comunicação foi cortada.

Bem, se preocuparia com o deus-saco-de-gatos mais tarde. Tinha um adorável androide passeando a poucos metros de distância e ainda precisava encontrar um amuleto ou coisa assim. Daí poderia voltar para casa e jogar GTA o resto do dia.

"Cara, eu queria estar usando minha cueca da sorte", pensou com um sorriso largo.

* * *

Destruir os autônomos foi brincadeira de criança. Precisaram apenas invadir uma loja de artigos exotéricos e problema resolvido. Como Tony imaginara, Doom não se dera ao trabalho de mudar o feitiço.

Após deixar Loki sob a guarda de alguns agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D, Natasha se juntou ao grupo. Segundo ela, o malandro cumprira com seu propósito sendo desnecessário arriscá-lo no campo de batalha. Clint não gostou da novidade, já Thor ficou bastante satisfeito com a colaboração do irmão.

Retornando ao Quinjet encontraram Loki vigiado por dois agentes carrancudos.

– Reindeer Games, você é uma caixinha de surpresas. Quem diria que nos ajudaria de verdade... – zombou Stark.

– Como se eu tivesse escolha. – murmurou. – Há algo mais que desejem de mim?

Ignorando o tom irônico, ou quem sabe nem o notou, Thor gargalhou.

– Irmão, agora é hora de festejar!

O deus loiro passou o braço sobre os ombros do outro, arrastando-o para dentro do jato comentando os melhores momentos da luta. Deu algum trabalho convencer Thor a ficar quieto enquanto reportavam a Fury o resultado da batalha, mas em pouco tempo Natasha discorreu os eventos. Terminado o relatório Clint levantou, ficando na frente do monitor.

– Agora é uma boa hora para mandar esse maluco de volta. – chiou.

– Seria, agente Barton. Porém temos de pensar na possibilidade de Doom modificar sua estratégia. É melhor poupar tempo e manter Loki aqui. – ele não escondia a diversão na voz. – Sem magia ele não é ameaça alguma e uma ferramenta bastante útil.

Loki crispou os lábios, sem tecer comentários.

Bruce simpatizou um pouco com o deus. Era difícil ser tolerado simplesmente por ser uma "ferramenta útil", afinal ele próprio estava ciente de como a S.H.I.E.L.D transformaria sua vida num inferno caso perdesse o controle de Hulk.

Dando o assunto por encerrado Fury os liberou pelo resto do dia.

Quando os Vingadores chegaram a Torre Stark – depois de uma longa reforma o local tornara-se o abrigo oficial dos heróis – descobriram que Jarvis organizara todo o ambiente para o que prometia ser uma longa e barulhenta festa. Comidas dos melhores restaurantes, bebidas variadas e uma infinidade de músicas prometiam uma noitada longa.

Thor foi o primeiro a sentar-se, agarrando um pernil sem cerimônias e arrancando um taco de carne suficientemente grande para engasgar um humano comum. Tony tomou posse do bar ("Eu juro que não é bebida ilegal e se for não sei como veio parar aqui"). Clint arrastou Steve numa conversa confusa sobre como eram feitos os alimentos processados, vampiros modernos e Miley Cyrus.

Embora um olhar cobiçoso cruzasse o rosto de Loki vez ou outra, ele não ousou se aproximar.

– Não vai sentar? – ofereceu Bruce.

Sorriu um pouco quando o deus saltou ligeiramente para o lado. Gostaria de saber se o surpreendera ou se tinha medo do Hulk aparecer.

– Não.

– Não vai comer? – insistiu.

– Não.

– Nem mesmo provar?

Loki suspirou, impaciente.

– Não.

Bruce avaliou o deus por algum tempo.

– Peça o que quiser e eu trago, não precisa se juntar aos outros, se é isso o que o preocupa.

Olhos verdes receosos voltaram-se para o cientista. Esperavam que a oferta fosse demovida ou qualquer sinal de malícia. Tudo o que encontraram foi boa vontade sincera.

Num sussurro quase inaudível respondeu:

– Água.

– Do estoque infinito de bebidas e sucos você pede água? – surpreendeu-se. Vendo Loki desviar o rosto emendou num tom conciliador. – Bem, é uma boa escolha, nunca se sabe o que Tony andou misturando nas caixas de suco.

Bruce sumiu de vista por alguns minutos, retornando com um copo d'água quase cheio. O deus aceitou-o, observando o conteúdo cuidadosamente, receoso, antes de tomar um pequeno gole e depois outro, mais longo.

– Caso mude de ideia...

– Não mudarei. – cortou, asperamente. – Obrigado...

As últimas palavras quase passaram despercebidas e Bruce poderia acreditar que alucinara a história toda, no entanto o ligeiro sorriso no rosto de Loki era difícil de esquecer.


	5. Mudando os planos

Pessoas normais saem da cama cedo porque precisam ir trabalhar, ou preparar o café da manhã dos filhos, ou tentar dobrar o espaço-tempo na esperança de terminar os trabalhos da faculdade no prazo. Gente alegre sai da cama pronta para um dia maravilhoso, pessimistas torcem para ao menos estarem vivos à tarde, e os normais cruzam os dedos para não perderem o ônibus. E, claro, havia Tony Stark.

Dormir tarde, isso quando se dava ao trabalho de tentar, era rotina para o bilionário. Levantar cedo era outra história. Naquela manhã em particular a ressaca o chutou para fora da cama mais cedo que o normal. Talvez devesse ter se contentado com as duas doses de Devil Springs, mas quem podia resistir à tentação de desobedecer ao Capitão e tomar mais duas? Agora era curtir a dor de cabeça impiedosa e o gosto amargo na boca.

Segurando nos móveis e paredes para manter o equilíbrio, Tony chegou ao banheiro. Lavou o rosto, afastando os últimos sinais de sonolência, tentando fazer o cérebro trabalhar apesar do entorpecimento.

Lembrava-se de pouquíssimas coisas da noite anterior, então se sentia bastante satisfeito por estar vestido e relativamente limpo. Poucos poderiam se orgulhar de algo assim depois de uma bebedeira. Comendo algo o enjoo passaria e tomando dois comprimidos de aspirinas estaria novinho em folha.

Abriu a porta do armário.

– Jarvis...

– Sim, senhor? – a voz com forte sotaque britânico respondeu.

– Aspirinas... acabaram... – lamentou encarando as embalagens vazias.

– A Srta. Potts deixou algumas na cozinha. Primeira gaveta, esquerda para a direita. – instruiu. – Recomendo que coma algo antes de ingerir os comprimidos.

Resmungando contra pessoas insensíveis fazendo complôs com robôs mordomos de sotaque britânico ele saiu à procura das benditas aspirinas. O corredor mergulhado na penumbra iluminou-se automaticamente. Tony recuou, cobrindo os olhos.

– Jarvis, diminua a intensidade da luz!

Prontamente o AI diminuiu a iluminação. Sem ofender a vista, proporcionava visibilidade suficiente para Tony encontrar o caminho da cozinha. Excelente para quem começa a entender o horror que os vampiros têm do sol.

Tony acabara de chegar à sala de estar quando sentiu os cabelos da nuca arrepiarem. Estava sendo observado. Virou-se a tempo de ver uma sombra fugindo à esquerda.

Sua reação foi automática: se havia um intruso na Torre então precisava detê-lo.

Antes de racionalizar o que fazia Tony acionou uma das armaduras, gritou a ordem para Jarvis acordar os outros e avançou às cegas contra o inimigo.

O alerta acordou osVingadores de imediato, exceto por certo deus do trovão que roncava mais alto que os alarmes. Correram para a sala, punhais e flechas em punho, prontos para lutar. Estancaram no meio do caminho vendo Tony desviar o soco no último segundo, errando o rosto do trickster por pouco.

Espanto genuíno dobrava as feições do deus, as mãos erguidas em sinal de paz.

Arrancando parte do concreto da parede Tony puxou o braço. Parte dele estava feliz por não ter ferido um aliado... por outro lado doía pensar na oportunidade perdida. Cara, ele podia lidar com um pouquinho de sangue, principalmente se fosse de Loki.

– Que merda foi essa? – cuspiu Clint. Seus olhos cintilavam furiosamente para o deus. – E que porra você tava fazendo?

– Tramando o assassinato de vocês. – escarneceu antes de voltar-se para Tony. – Por que atacou Stark? Fiz minha parte, não causei problemas e estou me mantendo fora do caminho!

Das muitas coisas odiadas por Tony ter suas falhas apontadas por alguém que não gostava encabeçava a lista. Percebia agora que o sistema de segurança não alertara invasão alguma simplesmente porque Loki estava ali como "convidado". Devia ter prestado mais atenção. Entretanto, admitir isso em voz alta e desculpar-se, justamente para Loki, estava fora de questão.

– É difícil ficar em paz quando convido um megalomaníaco psicótico para minha casa. – retrucou aborrecido. – E o que você fez ontem nem ao menos compensa o estrago que causou com sua tentativa de invasão.

A expressão de Loki oscilou da ira ao horror, depois a vergonha e uma palidez mortal. Quando finalmente falou sua expressão era dura, a voz baixa e calculada:

– Aguardarei as próximas ordens.

Fez uma mesura breve e afastou-se. Os Vingadores abriram espaço, sem esconder os olhares furiosos.

Com o deus fora de vista Tony relaxou.

– Esse cara me dá nos nervos. – esquecendo completamente a dor de cabeça acrescentou: – Jarvis! Café da manhã!

* * *

O cheiro de panquecas, ovos mexidos e bacon finalmente fez Thor sair da cama. Qualquer comentário sobre o incidente com Loki foi deixado de lado, ao que Tony era extremamente grato.

Boa parte da conversa à mesa girava em torno de assuntos amenos. Clint atormentava Steve com uma lista infinita de filmes que o Capitão_precisava_ver ("Poderoso Chefão cara, sua vida não é completa a até conhecer Don Corleone!"), enquanto Tony e Bruce arrancavam de Thor qualquer informação que o deus pudesse dar sobre sua tecnologia e magia. Natasha, muito confortável, bebericava uma xícara de chá.

Terminado o desjejum cada Vingador tinha planos para o dia. Bruce e Tony pretendiam ir ao laboratório examinar os restos dos robôs de Doom, descobrir se algum resquício de magia permanecia e se poderia isolá-la e estuda-la; os outros votaram unanimemente por uma visita a sala de treinamento – Tony fizera algumas atualizações e todos estavam curiosos para ver as novas armadilhas.

A voz de Jarvis os interceptou a meio caminho do elevador. Era Fury na linha.

Prevendo uma conversa longa e desagradável Tony puxou um copo de uísque antes de abrir a chamada. Em poucos segundos o rosto severo surgiu na tela.

– Como imaginei, Doom está mudando a estratégia de batalha. Nossos agentes perceberam atividades incomuns na Europa, infelizmente perdemos contato com nossos espiões há quase 10 horas. – o silêncio foi bastante significativo. – Quero estar preparado para qualquer manobra... Onde está Loki?

Tony bufou, impaciente.

– Jarvis, onde está o deus-saco-de-gatos?

– Atualmente no aposento que lhe foi designado, senhor. Deseja que o chame?

– Não. – e o engenheiro arqueou a sobrancelha para o homem na tela.

Dava para ver o coronel lutando para manter a postura.

– Quero que Loki, Steve e Natasha vão para a Europa e monitorem a situação até...

– Lamento, Nicholas Fury, mas não posso permiti-lo.

Todos encararam Thor. Sabiam que questões envolvendo Loki eram delicadas por natureza e apenas se complicavam quando Thor resolvia intervir. Percebendo o mal-estar o deus resolveu explicar.

– Antes de retornar a Midgard recebi um aviso de Heimdall...

– Heimdall é o tal porteiro gigante que tudo vê? – Clint franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Sim. Ele me instruiu a manter Loki próximo à Stark e Banner. É o que pretendo fazer, não importa o custo. – nada em sua voz ou postura mostrava o contrário.

A satisfação de Tony com a novidade não seria maior se um cachorro houvesse acabado de molhar seu tapete favorito. Bruce não sabia exatamente como reagir, então apenas continuou ouvindo a conversa.

– Alguma ideia do por que de uma ordem tão direta? – questionou Fury.

As feições do deus revelavam seu conflito. Revelar suas suspeitas poria a segurança de Loki em xeque; omiti-las colocaria seus amigos em risco. Optou por ser franco.

– Creio que a punição não teve efeito sobre meu irmão... – "Ou talvez tenha piorado as coisas.", essa parte conseguiu omitir. – Posso apenas supor que Banner pode parar Loki com o Hulk e Stark pode vigiá-lo.

Rapidamente Fury remontou seus planos. Traçou hipóteses prováveis e até cogitou algumas impossíveis. Sua linha de pensamento principal focava na possibilidade de Loki estar armando um novo golpe, ou de Doom tentar eliminar o deus. Sua prioridade era manter Loki vigiado vinte e quatro horas por dia, escondido, a salvo e completamente imóvel.

A Torre Stark era extremamente conveniente e o Hulk uma arma valiosa. Faltava, porém, alguém de sua confiança para manter tudo sob controle. Um guardião com a sensatez que faltava a Tony Stark e a parcimônia da qual o gigante verde normalmente carecia.

– Muito bem. – estava satisfeito com o novo plano. – Manterei Loki perto de Stark e Banner, desde que você, Clint e Natasha vão para a Europa.

O desapontamento de Thor foi patente. Acreditara que Fury compreenderia suas preocupações e o manteria próximo ao irmão. O acordo oferecido, por mais que o desagradasse, resolvia parte do problema. Se trabalhasse direito e missão logo terminaria.

Anuiu enfim.

– Ótimo. Venham para Helicarrier, explicarei tudo quando chegarem.

– Wow! Você não confia na segurança da minha Torre!? – Tony fez beicinho.

– Não confio em nada, Stark.

A transmissão foi encerrada.

* * *

Alheio a qualquer conversa o deus da trapaça fitava a cama com um misto de ódio e cobiça. Adoraria dormir, permitir que seu corpo maltratado descansasse e esquecer o resto do mundo; pensar no inferno de agonia que o ato de deitar-se traria fazia a tentação cair por terra.

Se o simples atrito de suas roupas contra a pele lembrava uma lixa contra a carne, se suas juntas e ossos respondiam com pontadas dolorosas a cada movimento, como seria a deitar-se na cama e puxar as cobertas? Se fosse paciente ficaria tão cansado que talvez conseguisse _sentar_.

Durante toda a noite Loki vagara pela Torre. Ocasionalmente Jarvis o alertava para afastar-se de andares e salas proibidas. Quando o malandro encontrou a biblioteca sentiu como se houvesse achado um pequeno oásis, ocupando o tempo em devorar volumes e mais volumes da complicada literatura midgardiana. Abandonou o abrigo apenas quando suas mãos não suportavam mais o peso dos livros e seus olhos mostraram-se incapazes de identificar as letras. Honestamente estava praticamente cego do olho esquerdo, mas se considerava com sorte por ao menos ainda tê-lo dentro da órbita.

Sem nada para concentrar sua mente as memórias dos jogos doentios do carcereiro vieram à tona. Normalmente lembrar-se do quão desesperado estivera, de quanta dor sentira, o ajudaria a alimentar o ódio e a tramar a vingança mais épica que conseguisse imaginar... daquela vez, porém, a ideia da retaliação veio acompanhada do medo das consequências. Se falhasse voltaria para a cela, se voltasse para a cela o carcereiro viria. E ninguém iria resgatá-lo.

Arrastou os pés até o espelho de corpo inteiro diante do guarda-roupa. Deparou-se com um homem magro, cansado e pateticamente infeliz. Riu baixinho.

"_Parece que os subestimei, vocês são bons com punições_.", admitiu serenamente. O feitiço era incrivelmente simples, mas tão eficiente em sua dissimulação que Loki podia apenas parabenizá-los. "_O bônus que mereço, hum?_"

Precisou apoiar-se na cama quando seus joelhos cederam perigosamente e sua visão escureceu. Uma fina camada de suor cobria sua pele fazendo-o sentir-se pegajoso e gelado. Seria ótimo tomar um banho... se ao menos fosse capaz de suportar a água contra o corpo.

– Jarvis?

A rouquidão acentuara-se e ele temeu não ser ouvido. Miraculosamente a voz sem corpo respondeu.

– Em que posso ajudar?

Loki engoliu em seco algumas vezes, sentindo os pinos de mental em sua língua roçando desagradavelmente contra o céu da boca.

– Preciso de algo para a dor.

Estava perfeitamente ciente de que os remédios midgardianos dificilmente surtiriam efeito nele, porém se pudessem embotar seus sentidos um pouco...

– Há analgésicos na cozinha, senhor.

Cozinha? Os nervos de Loki esticaram-se com a simples ideia de andar. E havia degraus e moveis a desviar.

– Não há mais perto? – arriscou esperançoso.

– Lamento. O Sr. Stark acabou com todos os analgésicos próximos aos aposentos dele.

A capacidade daquele homem em ser inconveniente transcendia a compreensão. Loki lutou para se concentrar num objetivo mais promissor do quejogar Stark pela janela novamente. Havia algo para a dor na cozinha. Bastava chegar lá.

Munindo-se de coragem o deus abandonou o quarto. Cruzou o corredor com relativo sucesso e acabara de chegar à sala quando Banner, Stark e Rogers saíram do elevador. Conversavam animadamente, calando-se assim que o viram.

– Hey, Reindeer Games, pensei que estaria dormindo. – cumprimentou Stark. – Seu irmão acabou de sair, vai passar uma semana ou duas fora. Aonde você estava indo? – acrescentou estreitando os olhos.

Loki mexeu-se nervosamente. Apesar de tudo Thor ainda era sua garantia de segurança em Midgard, sem ele via-se a mercê dos Vingadores. Forçou um sorriso que esperava ser simpático.

– Beber água...

Dando-se por satisfeito o deus seguiu caminho para a cozinha. Não ousava perguntar novamente pelos tais analgésicos. As chances de ser ouvido eram grandes demais e sinceramente estava com pouca disposição para tentar explicar qualquer coisa.

Conformado serviu-se de água e tentou forçar o conteúdo garganta abaixo. Por precaução manteve-se próximo à bancada, a última coisa de que precisava era cair de joelhos na cozinha. Absorto na tarefa não percebeu a aproximação do Capitão, apenas viu a mão surgindo justo do lado em que sua visão estava mais prejudicada.

O susto o fez saltar para o lado, largando o copo. O vidro espatifou-se.

– Desculpe, pensei que tinha me visto... – Steve tentou remediar.

Stark e Banner surgiram pouco depois, afobados. A título de crédito ao menos daquela vez o Homem de Ferro abdicara da armadura.

– O que foi agora?!

– Nada, eu apenas o assustei.

Loki murmurou alguma coisa e em seguida seus joelhos dobraram. O homem caiu para frente e Steve o apanhou, temendo que caísse sobre os cacos de vidro. Nada o preparara para o grito de agonia que rompeu os lábios do deus quando o segurou pelos braços.

Por sorte Loki desmaiou em seguida.


	6. Quando vai de mal a pior

Dos três heróis o único capaz de erguer Loki e transportá-lo sem ajuda foi Steve. A densidade óssea dos asgardianos superava em muito a humana, então ninguém ficou surpreso quando o Capitão começou a suar com o esforço. Bruce vinha logo atrás, silencioso, recitando uma lista mental de possíveis causas para o desmaio repentino. À frente do trio ia Tony. No momento o bilionário sofria o que Steve chamou caridosamente de "verborragia nervosa".

– Estamos mortos. Muito mortos mesmo. Thor vai entrar aqui e amassar todo mundo com aquela porra de martelo.

– Tony...

– Como é que eu vou explicar _isso_ pra ele? Principalmente depois daquele discurso todo... E Fury? Puta merda...

– Tony?

– Ok, vou pro Tibete! O pessoal lá é bem simpático com aquele lance dos monges e tudo. Hahaha, nem vou conseguir chegar lá. Jarvis? Atualize meu testando, se eu morrer destrua minhas contas bancárias. Ou será que devo ter um cachorro? É legal aquele pessoal que deixa a fortuna pro cachorro... todo mundo morre de ódio... Dum-E provavelmente serve...

– TONY! – gritaram os outros dois.

Controlando-se um pouco o milionário abriu a porta do quarto e se afastou dando espaço para Steve e Bruce. Repararam que as cortinas baixas eram o único indício de que Loki estivera no aposento, de resto tudo permanecia intocado.

Com cuidado Steve baixou o deus inconsciente sobre a cama e deu lugar a Bruce. Tecnicamente falando ele era um cientista, no máximo um "curandeiro", seu conhecimento sobre ferimentos e doenças desconhecidas baseava-se em suas próprias experiências envolvendo radiação e mutação genética. Um "deus-alienígena" fugia dos parâmetros.

Cruzando os dedos para que fisiologia dos asgardianos não fosse tão diferente da humana, Bruce iniciou a avaliação buscando qualquer sinal de alterações. De primeira sentiu a pele pálida mais quente que o normal.

– Tony, há um termômetro por aqui?

– Tá brincando? – estalou os dedos. – Jarvis, você ouviu o homem.

Em poucos segundos o AI informou:

– 103,82ºf.

Certo, isso era _muito_ quente. Ainda assim não explicava o desmaio, nem aquele grito de gelar os ossos. Precisava de sintomas mais específicos que desmaio e febre. Relembrou da conversa na noite anterior, da voz baixa e rouca quando lhe agradecera pela água... rouca... Rouca!

Animado pela inspiração Bruce agarrou a lanterninha de bolso e obrigou Loki a abrir a boca. Imediatamente o homem gemeu, empurrando-o para o lado. O malandro estava recobrando os sentidos, e quando fizesse não permitiria que nem um dos três se aproximasse. Pediu a Steve que mantivesse Loki imóvel.

Forçou o maxilar mais uma vez – o outro grunhiu e se sacudiu. Avistou a garganta, perfeitamente saudável, e os dentes em bom estado. Nenhum problema no palato ou gengivas. Seus olhos foram atraídos para o par de _piercings_ na língua. Pequenos, delicados, feitos de prata polida. Não se lembrava desses acessórios.

– Pode soltá-lo. – anunciou guardando a lanterninha.

Desperto Loki os fuzilava com os olhos.

– Você está com febre, Loki. – começou Bruce com toda a calma. – Se não está se sentindo bem deve nos dizer.

A atenção do deus parecia concentrada fazer o corpo se mover, em sair da cama, mesmo que cada movimento o fizesse suar frio. Trincava os dentes, obstinado.

– Você me ouviu? – insistiu.

– Ouvi, Bruce Banner, ouvi perfeitamente bem. – sussurrou quando enfim conseguiu sentar na beira da cama. – Todavia há pouco que possam fazer por mim.

– Como pode ter certeza? – o cientista desafiou.

– Simples, – e o sorriso foi perturbadoramente cansado. – você nem ao menos consegue ver o problema.

* * *

Manter a mente ocupada funcionava muito bem para Tony – beber até esquecer o próprio nome também, mas Pepper o mataria se acabasse com as bebidas antes do fim do mês – portanto concentrava toda atenção na nova armadura e nos reparos das antigas. Ou ao menos ele tentava. Era complicado imergir no trabalho quando lembrava a cada cinco minutos que quase arrebentara o rosto de Loki só para descobrir horas depois que o cara estava doente, e definitivamente não conseguia ignorar o tamborilar inquieto dos dedos de Bruce contra a bancada de aço do outro lado do laboratório.

Desistiu de vez quando puxou o ferro de soldar ao invés da chave de fenda e acabou com uma queimadura leve nos dedos. Xingou baixinho empurrando os fios para o lado. Seu companheiro nem ao menos pareceu notá-lo, se houvesse teria tecido algum comentário como "é para isso que servem as luvas, Tony".

– Ainda pensando no que Loonie Loki disse?

Olhos castanhos fixaram-se em Tony. O cientista suspirou.

– Difícil não pensar, principalmente quando ele está certo. – ergueu as mãos, como se implorasse aos céus uma resposta. – Eu não sei qual o problema, e ele não vai dizer. E eu não entendo! Por que ele não diz o que é? Por que não quer ajuda?

– Por que ele é um masoquista? – Tony sacudiu os ombros. – Você sabe, o cara é o deus das malandragens, gosta provocar o caos e agonia... sabe como é. Ele vai ficar bem.

Apesar das palavras encorajadoras Tony sabia que estava enganado.

Loki era capaz de muitas coisas, podia gerir situações complicadas sem hesitar ou mostrar fraqueza, mas naquela manhã estivera tão vulnerável que qualquer um dos três poderia tê-lo matado sem maiores problemas. Por Deus, o cara foi carregado para o quarto. Carregado!

Havia algo absurdamente errado nessa história toda.

– Senhor? – Jarvis interrompeu os devaneios. – Pediu que alertasse qualquer alteração no status do Sr. Odinson. No momento ele se encontra caído no quarto. Sua temperatura é de 104,99ºf.

– MERDA!

Os dois dispararam para o elevador, mal esperando as portas abrirem quando chegou ao andar principal. Correram para o quarto, descobrindo que Loki desmaiara ao lado da porta. Sorte ele ter conseguido abri-la antes de cair, do contrario seria impossível entrarem no aposento.

– Para onde diabos ele estava indo? – Tony puxou o deus, sentindo a pele quente sob as roupas.

– A última solicitação do Sr. Odinson foi a localização dos analgésicos. – Jarvis informou.

Bruce e Tony encararam-se.

Analgésicos?

Repentinamente Loki inclinou-se para frente, num espasmo doloroso. Tony mal conseguiu segurá-lo. Outra contração e o deus engasgou antes de vomitar. A apreensão de Bruce aumentou. Manchas de sangue e bílis manchava o piso. Nada bom.

– Tony, preciso fazer uma ecografia e...

– Jarvis! Ecografia, batimentos cardíacos e qualquer coisa útil que conseguir lembrar!

– Sim, senhor.

Bruce estava impressionado.

– Jarvis está programado para fazer isso?

– Claro.

– Por quê?

– Eu só queria saber se conseguia instalar essa função. – Tony deu de ombros.

Com esforço conseguiram arrastar Loki para a cama. O deus sacudiu-se assim que deitou, ameaçando levantar, porém sendo facilmente detido por Bruce. Mais alguns minutos e Jarvis apresentou os resultados num _tablet_. Imagens completas dos órgãos, ossos e batimentos cardíacos surgiram em sequência.

Tony observou a expressão de Bruce mudar da completa incredulidade para a satisfação profunda e em seguida afundar na preocupação novamente.

– O quê? – perguntou impaciente.

– Está errado.

– O que está errado?

– O resultado. Não há sinal de danos ou alterações. Nada. Aqui nem ao menos consta a arritmia cardíaca e isso seria natural depois dele vomitar.

– Jarvis não erra nunca! – Tony estava sinceramente ofendido.

O sorriso paciente de Bruce diminuiu parte da irritação do outro.

– Tony... e se for algo que Jarvis não está programado para _ver_?

Ele abriu a boca, pronto para contestar, quando se lembrou das palavras de Loki em Helicarrier, na sala de conferencias...

– Máquinas não são programadas para ver magia. – sussurrou.

* * *

Fisgadas de dor subiam ao longo da coluna espalhando-se pelas costas conforme respirava. Quebraram suas costelas de novo? Não. Ele recordaria de algo assim... ou talvez não. Era difícil se concentrar quando os músculos e ossos pareciam se unir numa massa informe de agonia.

Estranho... já não sentia o peso das botas nos pés, ou a fricção inclemente do tecido contra a pele, era de se supor que parte do desconforto fosse diminuir e não subir a níveis épicos. Talvez fosse culpa da maldita criatura que o carregava desajeitadamente.

Loki abriu os olhos, chocado. Embora tenha levado algum tempo para sua visão clarear e seu cérebro ordenar o que via, ele não ficou nada feliz. Quem no mundo ficaria satisfeito em acordar no banheiro, nos braços de Steve Rogers enquanto Bruce Banner enche uma banheira com água e Tony Stark observa tudo sentado no tampo da privada?

"Midgardianas insanas adorariam isso, suponho...", o deus concedeu.

– Por que estou nu? – chiou, tentando parecer zangado.

Ouviu Stark dar uma risadinha. O Capitão pigarreou.

– Você não está nu. Ainda está usando uma cueca.

– Agradeça-me, se dependesse do doutor ali você estaria peladinho. – acrescentou o milionário.

Loki crispou os lábios, sentindo as bochechas arderem. Não era tímido. Apenas sabia que esse momento entraria para a lista das situações mais humilhantes que já passara.

Banner se aproximou enxugando as mãos numa toalha.

– Certo Loki, precisamos baixar sua temperatura o mais rápido possível. Vamos tentar um banho, a temperatura da água vai...

Qualquer que tenha sido a explicação de Banner passou completamente despercebida. A visão da água cristalina, tépida e convidativa, fez Loki tremer da cabeça aos pés.

– Não. – murmurou. – Não! – repetiu tentando empurrar Steve. O soldado o segurou com mais firmeza. – NÃO!

Achando que os protestos eram teimosia pura e simples os três Vingadores continuaram com o plano. Conforme se aproximava da banheira o desespero de Loki se tornava maior, e embora Steve tenha hesitado por alguns milésimos de segundo acabou por baixa-lo na água.

Se o inferno tinha um endereço era naquela banheira, e se tinha consistência era igual a da água.

Sua pele parecia prestes a descolar do corpo, os músculos expostos apertavam-se contra os ossos, os tendões tencionavam-se inutilmente. Todo seu corpo colapsava e tudo o que podia fazer era gritar como um animal ferido.

Milagrosamente alguém o ergueu novamente e Loki agarrou-se a essa pessoa como se sua vida dependesse disso. E de certa forma dependia. Mordeu de leve o ombro de seu salvador, tentando conter os soluços que lhe roubavam o fôlego e faziam seu corpo sacudir debilmente.

– Oh, meu...

– Não vou colocá-lo na água de novo! – a voz do Capitão soou próxima. Foi ele que o resgatou afinal.

– Ninguém ia pedir uma coisa dessas!

Exaurido pelo rompante e curtindo todas as escalas de dor que podia imaginar Loki pouco se incomodou quando a inconsciência ameaçou levá-lo, embotando seu raciocínio e o deixando meio mole. Não conseguiu registrar muita coisa além do aperto firme e suave que o Capitão lhe dava nos ombros tentando confortá-lo, ou dos olhares preocupados que Banner e Stark.

– Loki... você está enfeitiçado, não é?

Atordoado encarou o cientista. Foi preciso repetir a pergunta para enfim entendê-la.

– Estou...

– Como quebro o feitiço?

Os procedimentos para quebrar o encanto surgiram em sua mente. Simples para quem dominava a magia, inútil para qualquer outra pessoa. O bom doutor teria de se conformar.

– Não pode. – murmurou sonolento.

– Loki...

– Está além de suas habilidades Banner. – o mundo oscilou perigosamente, fazendo-o fechar os olhos. Sabia que provavelmente não voltaria a abri-los. – Mas agradeço por tentar.

"_Irônico, vou morrer acolhido por meus inimigos. Norns não tem senso de humor_", foi seu derradeiro pensamento antes de se entregar a inconsciência.

* * *

Em vinte e quatro horas a saúde do malandro degenerou perigosamente. O estado febril levava-o a surtos violentos onde tentava arrancar os braceletes com os dentes, para então mergulhá-lo em delírios aterradores que o faziam encolher-se sob as cobertas. Em alguns momentos ele simplesmente ficava ali, imóvel, lutando para respirar.

Assisti-lo definhar lentamente era torturante.

Perto do meio dia estavam totalmente cientes de que Loki não sobreviveria ao anoitecer. Cada sopro de ar a entrar nos pulmões podia ser o último. Só então, quando nada mais podia ser perdido, Steve deu voz a única ideia que conseguia pensar:

– Vamos usar o Hulk.


	7. Glamour

No início de sua carreira como Capitão América, quando o governo decidiu transformá-lo em garoto propaganda do exército e símbolo de patriotismo e coragem, Steve Rogers detestou ser o centro das atenções nos shows. Demorou a superar o ridículo e enfim ganhar confiança o bastante para não se deixar intimidar.

O problema é que nem toda a confiança do mundo sobreviveria ao nervosismo de estar parado no meio da Torre Stark sob os olhares bestificados de dois renomados cientistas depois de vocalizar o que parecia ser a maior idiotice do século. E a coisa só piorou quando Stark virou dois copos de tequila pura goela abaixo e Banner evitou encará-lo.

– Steve... pensei que você sentia alguma simpatia pelo Reindeer Games. – Tony comentou. – Desgrudar o cara do teto depois do Hulk terminar não é um jeito legal de mostrar afeto.

– Eu não quero desgrudá-lo do teto! – o soldado se defendeu. – Lembram-se das lutas contra os robôs do Doom? Hulk conseguia romper a magia sem problemas. E quando Loki tentou dominar o mundo? Hulk conseguiu pará-lo.

– Amassando ele no chão.

– Okay, Tony, então você tem alguma ideia melhor?

Ignorando o clima belicoso entre os dois amigos, Bruce ponderou a sugestão de Steve detidamente. Chegou à conclusão de que, se relevasse a instabilidade do "outro cara", a ideia não era má e fazia algum sentido. De fato Hulk possuía uma resistência incomum à magia, podendo combatê-la e repeli-la naturalmente. Logo não seria de surpreender se também pudesse anulá-la.

O ponto era saber por quanto tempo Bruce conseguiria manter o grandão na linha.

As emoções do Hulk eram intensas demais, desmedidas demais. Gostar de alguém o fazia terrivelmente protetor; desgostar o levava a ansiar por ossos quebrados; e quando se irritava o mundo inteiro virava seu saco de pancadas. Não havia meio-termo, nem como pará-lo depois que começava.

Quem sabe no meio de tanta passionalidade talvez houvesse um pouco de empatia...?

Tinham ainda uma segunda opção. Não muito melhor que a primeira, verdade, mas foi pensando nela que Bruce levantou do sofá, colocando-se entre os dois companheiros de equipe furiosos. Abriu os braços, afastando-os um pouco mais.

– Poderíamos tentar tirar os braceletes. – sugeriu.

Tony arqueou as sobrancelhas, incrédulo.

– Sério? Legal. – balançou a cabeça sarcasticamente. – Tiramos os braceletes, ele ganha sua magia de volta, levamos um pé na bunda e o planeta explode. Mas vamos ver pelo lado bom, ao menos ele está vivo.

Silêncio.

Bruce apertou a ponte do nariz, afastando a dor de cabeça que ameaçava chegar, Steve apoiou as mãos nos quadris e Tony coçou o queixo, chutando a borda do tapete.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem! Vamos tentar o Hulk. – o bilionário cedeu. – Eu e Steve vamos dar uma mão se as cosias fugirem do controle. E, Jarvis?

– Senhor?

– Já terminou de reformular meu testamento?

Steve sorriu abertamente e os ombros de Bruce relaxaram. Pela primeira vez nas últimas horas a tensão no aposento desapareceu.

Esqueça as três figuras relutantes e briguentas de alguns minutos atrás, apague da memória qualquer dúvida. Agora eles eram três homens – ou, melhor dizendo, três heróis – com um plano a ser posto em prática.

E eles não fracassariam.

* * *

Em menos de dez minutos dos três Vingadores se reuniram na sala de treinamento. O ambiente compreendia um andar inteiro da Torre – dois, se levássemos em consideração a sala com simulações de batalha – e possuía paredes revestidas 300 vezes mais resistentes que o normal – bastante útil quando Thor resolvia brincar com o martelo e acabava incomodando o Hulk.

Outra vez Steve foi encarregado de transportar o deus inconsciente. A temperatura do corpo esguio atingira níveis alarmantes, tanto que mesmo com o uniforme o Capitão ainda podia senti-lo. Baixou Loki cuidadosamente, usando a perna como apoio. Nessa posição a respiração do malandro melhorava ligeiramente.

O Homem de Ferro permaneceu ao lado do Capitão América.

Caso a situação ficasse crítica, e isso pensando na melhor das hipóteses, Tony retiraria Loki rapidamente da sala enquanto Steve atardava Hulk... Na pior, teriam que apelar para a Hulkbuster e agradecer aos céus se saíssem vivos.

Do outro lado do recinto Bruce aguardava o sinal com relutância crescente.

Não se tratava apenas do receio de testemunhar o Hulk reprisando o episódio do último embate com Loki. Era mais complexo, e dizia respeito ao súbito silêncio do "outro cara". Como explicar que desde a chegada do deus malandro o Hulk andava estranhamente quieto, espreitando a superfície para logo sumir nas sombras?

Dava até para acreditar que o Hulk esperava algo, como se adivinhando que a condição de Loki pioraria. Mas isso era impossível...

"_Não. Eu sabia._", Bruce deu um salto quando a voz gutural poderosa soou em sua mente. Superado o susto o cientista assimilou o significado daquelas palavras.

"_Sabia? Então você sabe o que deixou Loki doente?_", inquiriu com rara coragem.

"_Fácil. Eu mostro._", interessante ouvir isso vindo do Hulk. E arrepiante também.

O que quer que o grandão tenha planejado fazer, eles só descobririam na hora. Nada promissor, embora fosse uma parca promessa de ajuda.

Do outro lado da sala Tony deu o sinal.

A mente do cientista trabalhou furiosamente, recordando de todas as pequenas miudezas aleatórias e irritantes, e depois indo para as coisas que realmente o deixavam frustrado e zangado. Sua vida arruinada, seus planos, sua confiança, a mulher que amava... e conforme sentia o Hulk se aproximando Banner só podia esperar por algum milagre.

* * *

– Aí vem ele! – o Homem de Ferro anunciou colocando-se em posição defensiva.

Os dois homens assistiram a figura de Bruce dobrar e depois triplicar de tamanho, a pele ganhar tons intensos de verde enquanto grunhia e rosnava perigosamente. As roupas rasgaram, restando apenas as calças pendendo precariamente nos quadris. Furiosos olhos verdes fixaram-se nos dois Vingadores, analisando-os por alguns instantes, antes de focarem em Loki.

O deus remexeu-se no sono, protestando baixinho quando tentou mover o pescoço. Steve o segurou com mais firmeza, puxando-o para perto de si, sem desviar os olhos do gigante verde à frente. Infelizmente seu gesto teve o efeito oposto do esperado. Ao invés de tranquilizar Loki e fazê-lo voltar a dormir, o chutou para fora do sono por completo.

– O que...?

Com esforço Loki conseguiu mover a cabeça. Antes não o tivesse feito. Avistar a forma maciça do Hulk se aproximando lentamente desde o outro lado da sala levou seus nervos ao limite. Desesperado ele apertou-se contra Steve, esperando que mais uma vez o bom Capitão entendesse seu apelo. Não funcionou.

Agora, próximo o bastante para enfim tocá-lo, Hulk estendeu a mão. Tanto Steve quanto Tony observavam a cena completamente tensos.

– Bruce? Você está aí? – arriscou Steve.

Sua resposta foi um safanão irritado que derrubou o Capitão de costas. Imediatamente o Homem de Ferro estendeu o braço, pronto para disparar contra o grandão. Pena o Hulk estar próximo bastante para agarrá-lo e lançá-lo a uma distância considerável – na verdade não foi um dos seus melhores arremessos.

O malandro cobriu a cabeça com as mãos, esperando o golpe fatal, prendendo a respiração até ficar zonzo. Estranhamente os segundos correram e Loki soltou o fôlego. Não estava morto. Permitiu-se erguer o olhar, encontrando uma expressão indecifrável no rosto de feições duras.

Para sua surpresa e horror absolutos o Hulk abaixou-se, passando as mãozorras por suas costas e sob suas pernas com gentileza indizível, o erguendo contra o peito no que parecia ser um abraço. Ou talvez pretendesse esmagá-lo vagarosamente...

Notou que Stark e Rogers se aproximavam cautelosamente, falando algo sobre um plano ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Loki não conseguia entender, assim como não entendia porque foi levado àquela sala. O que fizera de errado dessa vez?

De repente o burburinho da conversa deu espaço a exclamações de puro choque. Seguindo os olhares Loki engoliu em seco. O maldito feitiço de _glamour_ dos Æsir se desfez revelando uma coleção pouco invejável de hematomas, inchaços e feridas. Uma onda de náusea e repudio fê-lo esconder o rosto no peito do gigante.

Mesmo quando sentiu os braços ao redor de si se tornarem menores e viu a pele adquirir a coloração normal Loki não ousou se mover. Receava ver naqueles homens o retrato de seu próprio asco.

– Tem a sua resposta agora, Banner... – sussurrou exausto. – O que vai fazer então?

– Remendá-lo... e depois surrar Thor até ele chorar.

* * *

Se tornar funcionário da Torre Stark exigia a aceitação de alguns fatos. Primeiro você devia se acostumar em ter como chefe um herói, ainda que o cara pudesse ser um tremendo filho da puta; e depois se conformar em ter turnos de trabalho irregulares, principalmente se servisse na manutenção ou nos laboratórios... ah, e era bom ter um seguro de vida que cobrisse ataques terroristas, sequestros por espiões, e tivesse ao menos uma clausula sobre alienígenas – só por precaução.

Por tanto ninguém da ala médica se espantou quando receberam um chamado urgente do "gênio bilionário playboy filantropo". De enfermeiros a cirurgiões, todo o corpo médico da empresa se reuniu diante do Homem de Ferro - e ninguém sequer pensou em perguntar porque ele estava usando a armadura.

– Muito bem, eu não tenho tempo a perder, então vamos direto ao ponto. Quero saber quais de vocês se ofereceriam para ajudar Loki.

A ala médica mergulhou num silêncio estupefato antes da revolta cega ganhar força. Acusações e gritos furiosos preencheram o ar obrigando Stark a pedir um ACDC no máximo a fim de calá-los.

– Eu não vou obrigá-los a nada. Nem vou demiti-los por se recusarem. – afirmou quando a turba emudeceu. Nesse momento sua voz ganhou uma modulagem bastante irônica. – Mas quero que lembrem que esse era o trabalho de vocês. E então? Temos voluntários?

Ninguém se mexeu. Tratar do maníaco homicida que atacara New York e tentara conquistar o mundo era simplesmente absurdo. Uma afronta à humanidade. Alguns enfermeiros chegaram a declarar em alto e bom som que a morte era menos do que Loki merecia.

Entretanto o ódio não era unanime. Dois médicos deram passos à frente, seguidos por quatro enfermeiros. Os seis ignoraram os olhares traídos dos colegas.

– O resto de vocês pode tirar essa semana de folga.

– Você disse que não ia nos demitir! – um rapaz reclamou.

– Eu disse _folga_. Pelo amor de Deus, apenas saiam daqui! – exasperou-se. Encarou os voluntários. – Vocês entenderam bem o que quero que façam, não é?

– Sim, senhor. – a enfermeira mais baixinha do grupo imitou uma continência militar. – Mas o que garante que um de nós não vai provocar a morte de Loki?

– Fácil. Se matarem ele vão ter que se acertar com o Hulk.

* * *

Bruce imaginara um feitiço correndo a saúde do deus trapaceiro e até cogitara a possibilidade de os braceletes de restrição serem a causa do problema. Mas jamais, mesmo em seus piores pesadelos, teria adivinhado a verdade ou acreditado nela, porque nada no mundo poderia tê-lo preparado para aquilo.

Seu cérebro negava a visão doentia das costas esfoladas e das queimaduras grotescas nas pernas; das centenas de cicatrizes cortando a pele, se entrecruzando como o desenho bizarro de uma criança de dois anos; dos dedos sem unhas e cujas juntas inchadas pareciam incapazes do menor movimento. Tudo estava errado e a única coisa que Bruce entendia é que não fazia ideia de como concertar.

A porta da enfermaria abriu. Seis figuras vestidas de branco estancaram à soleira, a completa descrença estampada em seus rostos deu forte indício de que Tony os convocara sem informar a história inteira. Sorte o grupo ser extremamente profissional. Em poucos segundos recuperaram a compostura, os dois médicos dando ordens enquanto os enfermeiros se moviam agilmente recolhendo qualquer material útil.

O médico de argutos olhos escuros se aproximou ainda ajustando as luvas.

– Exames de sangue são inúteis. Nunca tivemos amostras dos padrões sanguíneos dos asgardianos para fazer comparações. Teremos que nos contentar com o que podemos ver. – afirmou tanto para Bruce quanto para o resto da equipe. – Também não contamos com um anestesista... isso pode ser um problema... Vamos precisar movê-lo para o raio-x e ressonância...

– Jarvis está programado com essas funções. – Bruce apressou-se em informar.

As feições do médico suavizaram.

– Ótimo. Peça os exames. – e encarou os colegas. – Alguém aí lembra quais as dosagens que o anestesista normalmente usa?

Um rapaz magricela e sardento se aproximou, trazendo consigo o equipamento para a intravenosa.

– Ele está acordado? – cochichou.

– Estou. – Loki resmungou, abrindo os olhos.

Bruce conteve o riso quando o rapazola deu um pulo, quase derrubando o cateter.

– Ah... certo... Não vamos tentar dar antibióticos ou qualquer coisa do tipo, afinal isso pode acabar matando você... quero dizer, o senhor. – o rapaz retificou rapidamente. – Mas vamos tentar reidratá-lo e estabilizá-lo e bem... é isso...

– O IV provavelmente não vai machucar, será um pouco dolorido, verdade, mas vai ajudá-lo. – Bruce resolveu ir ao socorro do rapaz.

Uma leve contração no maxilar foi toda a indicação de que Loki não gostava da ideia. Tornou a fechar os olhos.

– Façam o que quiserem.

Aliviado o rapaz vasculhou o braço esquerdo procurando algum local onde as contusões fossem mais leves. Encontrou um ponto próximo a articulação do cotovelo e Bruce observou, fascinado, os dedos se moverem com leveza e agilidade quase surreais enquanto o enfermeiro limpava e colocava a agulha.

Um _bip_ anunciou o término dos exames de Jarvis e os dois médicos se juntaram ao redor do tablet. A expressão de ambos oscilava da incredulidade a revolta total. Cochichavam entre si, fazendo apontamentos aqui e ali, e até os enfermeiros ficaram curiosos. Por fim o médico de olhos escuros falou.

– Dr. Banner... Loki por acaso tem fator de cura acelerado?

– Acredito que sim... – "ou ele não teria sobrevivido à invasão Chitauri" meditou.

– Isso explica muito. – e o outro médico se aproximou, mostrando os dados no ecrã. – Tecnicamente falando alguém nesse estado, se fosse humano, devia estar num necrotério.

Dessa vez Bruce precisou trincar os dentes e contar até dez enquanto lia as informações disponibilizadas. O número de ossos quebrados e trincados era tanto que o esqueleto inteiro parecia composto apenas de fraturas. Nem mesmo o crânio do deus fora poupado.

– Há outra coisa que queremos saber, Loki. – o médico deu a volta na maca. – Há quanto tempo exatamente você está... hum... recebendo esse tratamento?

O riso de Loki foi baixo e curto, quase um bufo.

– Fui punido desde o dia em que retornei a Asgard. Não sei quanto tempo faz. – vendo Bruce franzir o cenho, explicou. – Não havia janelas e a cela onde fiquei estava enfeitiçada para distorcer o tempo.

– Você estava lá há dois meses terráqueos. – Bruce informou.

– Oh...

A palidez acentuou-se e o deus desviou o olhar. Se ele ficou nesse estado em dois meses o que teria acontecido em dois anos?

– Enquanto estava na cela, você estava se curando? – a voz impassível do médico puxou os dois homens de volta a realidade.

– Sim... – ele hesitou. – Minha magia foi tolhida... eu podia me curar, mas levava tempo. O ritmo normal... para nós ao menos...

– Uhum... Você pode usar a magia para se curar, mas não precisa dela obrigatoriamente. Entretanto, no momento, sua taxa de cicatrização tecidual está empatada com a de um humano.

– Eu sei disso. – Loki encrespou-se.

– E eu sei que você sabe. Só estava falando alto para Jarvis tomar nota. – o médico apontou aleatoriamente para o teto.

Um dos enfermeiros cortou a conversa.

– Melhor a gente começar logo Marco.

– Tudo bem. Dr. Banner, talvez seja melhor o senhor esperar do lado de fora.

Relanceando um último olhar para Loki, Bruce concluiu que a sugestão era bastante razoável. Se o "outro cara" se zangasse, se o próprio Bruce não conseguisse segurar a raiva, a sala podia ser posta a abaixo e velhas fraturas seriam o menor dos problemas para o trapaceiro.

Ele deu meia volta pronto para sair quando sentiu alguém agarrar-lhe o pulso.

Deparou-se com o olhar receoso, que se desviou rapidamente, e os lábios firmemente crispados. Ainda assim Loki não soltou seu pulso.

– Há algum problema se eu ficar? – perguntou tranquilamente.

Os seis assistiam a cena num misto de emoções difíceis de explicar. O médico próximo à maca precisou clarear a garganta antes de falar:

– Sem problemas.

"_Por que ele já pagou o suficiente de seus pecado_s", cada um deles pensou.


	8. Vermes

Tanto os médicos quanto os enfermeiros concordaram que o melhor seria começar pelas pernas. O risco de necrose e a perda tecidual eram demasiados para serem ignorados. As queimaduras iam da sola dos pés a altura dos joelhos, revelando a carne avermelhada e extremamente irritada após horas de atrito constante com as botas.

Quando perguntaram a Loki o que foi usado para provocar os ferimentos ele simplesmente respondeu "óleo quente". Ninguém precisava de maiores detalhes.

Lavar a área, aplicar soro e desbridar a pele morte faziam o deus trincar os dentes recusando-se a deixar escapar o menor lamento que fosse. O cara era duro na queda.

Bruce manteve-se ao lado da maca. Por vezes explicava o que os médicos faziam, em outras ocasiões mantinha-se em silêncio. Mesmo que quisesse se afastar e fugir da enfermaria – e ele bem o quis quando os médicos descobriram uma sequência peculiar de marcas na parte interna das coxas do paciente –, não poderia. Loki mantinha sua mão cativa, por vezes a apertando sutilmente quando a dor era insuportável.

Como haviam suspeitado, os anestésicos surtiam pouco ou nenhum efeito no trapaceiro. As doses mais altas conseguiam, no máximo, provocar uma leve dormência.

– Eles estão quase terminando Loki. – Bruce comentou.

– Hmm...

Diante do resmungo mal-humorado o cientista sorriu. Pessoas a beira da morte não tem tempo para ficarem zangadas.

Só então ele se lembrou de um detalhe bastante perturbador. Quando examinara a garganta de Loki algum tempo atrás reparar nos _piercings_ de prata, considerando os acessórios curiosos, mas os ignorando por completo acreditando que teriam sido colocados há muito tempo – o que justificava o apelido de "língua de prata" que Thor certa vez comentara pertencer ao irmão.

A ideia fizera sentido... até descobrirem o feitiço e toda a farsa.

Sentindo o sorriso esmorecer Bruce encarou a figura abatida sobre a maca, perguntando-se se haveria uma maneira gentil de tocar no assunto. Pigarreou, inclinando-se um pouco para o deus.

– Loki? – chamou. O homem abriu um olho, o esquerdo estava inchado demais para qualquer coisa. – Você poderia abrir a boca?

– Quê?

– Preciso examinar sua garganta. – era uma meia-verdade.

– Não.

A recusa categórica, ao invés de decepcioná-lo, reforçou suas suspeitas. Era hora do plano B.

– Se não abrir a boca vou deixar o Hulk dar um "oi" pra você. – ameaçou.

– Não faria...

– Quer testar?

Branco como cera o trapaceiro engoliu em seco. Aparentemente passar as tardes jogando _poker _com Stark tinha seus benefícios e Bruce conseguiu manter o blefe. Mais tarde se desculparia pela mentira.

O _clic_ desagradável dos ossos da mandíbula foi um aviso pouco promissor do que estava por vir. Quando Loki parou o movimento, depois de abrir a boca o máximo que podia, Bruce experimentou uma fúria quase compulsiva o corroendo.

Nada de _piercings_ de prata polida elegantemente dispostos. Nada de peças delicadas e discretas. Eram pinos de metal, imundos, malfeitos, cravados de qualquer jeito na língua, arranhando o palato e tornando o ato de falar uma agonia infernal. A faringe apresentava queimaduras e inflamação tão feias que Bruce poderia jurar que Loki ingerira soda cáustica.

Dois enfermeiros que assistiam a cena contiveram o fôlego.

– Temos xilocaína. – ofereceu uma enfermeira troncuda. – Podemos tentar o dobro da dose normal.

– Seria bom. – respondeu puxando para si um par de luvas. – Loki, vou tirar esses... essas coisas. Aquente um pouco.

A remoção dos pinos de metal levou tempo, em parte porque Bruce temia causar mais danos, mas principalmente porque a xilocaína ministrada teve pouco efeito. Quando enfim terminou, obrigou Loki a enxaguar a boca com antisséptico e morder um chumaço de algodão.

Imaginou que depois disso o deus preferiria mantê-lo longe. Não o culparia. Ele próprio tinha dificuldade em manter Hulk à baia. Entretanto Loki tornou a segurar sua mão, apertando-a ligeiramente contra o rosto enquanto lutava contra as lágrimas.

Por sua vez o médico anunciou que o tratamento das queimaduras estava encerrado. As atenções agora se voltavam para as costas. Além da pele arrancada os músculos apresentavam lacerações, como se após o esfolamento Loki houvesse sido chicoteado. Ninguém duvidaria da possibilidade.

O mais intrigante eram as suturas. Costuras toscas, feitas com linha grossa e escura que seguravam a pele e músculos juntos num aperto cruel. Surgiam em ambas as cochas, nos antebraços e uma seguindo toda a extensão da coluna. Não fazia sentido. Porque tratar aqueles ferimentos em particular?

Foi durante a avaliação que o médico de olhos escuros notou um pequeno nódulo branco pressionado contra os pontos das costas. Agarrou o tablet, indo até as imagens da ressonância, mas não encontrou nada semelhante àquilo. Tentou remover o corpo estranho... só para ver a coisa minúscula desaparecer na carne.

Sem nada comentar pegou o bisturi, desfazendo os pontos e afastando a carne cuidadosamente, Loki ameaçou recuar, o que forçou Bruce a inclinar-se para ele tentando acalmá-lo. É justo dizer que ninguém viu o médico engasgar, horrorizado.

Pegou a pinça e dessa vez prendeu com firmeza o que parecia ser uma larva branco-azulada e a puxou. O verme silvou furiosamente e a enfermaria mergulhou num silêncio sepulcral.

– Ergh... – um dos enfermeiros virou para o lado e vomitou.

Atraído pelo súbito silêncio Loki moveu a cabeça para trás, para encarar o médico às suas costas – ou talvez quisesse apenas zombar do mortal de estômago fraco. Por alguns segundos o tempo pareceu congelar enquanto os olhos do deus ampliaram-se num misto de pavor e nojo fitando aquela criaturinha irritadiça presa pela pinça. E então ele se agitou, agarrando-se a Bruce, grunhindo desesperadamente.

– Calma! – pediu Banner mantendo Loki na maca. Qual era a chance de alguém morrer entalado com um chumaço de algodão na garganta? – Onde essa coisa estava? – acrescentou para o médico.

– Nas costas dele... dentro.

Sem mais palavras jogou o verme num vasilhame próximo e voltou a se concentrar no corte. Acabara de pinçar o segundo verme quando enfim se deu conta do porque das suturas.

Voltou-se para o resto da equipe.

– Vocês aí, peguem os bisturis e abram esses pontos. E Charles, fique longe. Não quero você vomitando aqui. – acrescentou asperamente.

–x–

Dez horas. Aquelas foram às dez horas mais longas de suas vidas. Cada exame e tratamento, cada intervenção que precisava ser feita, exigiam que os presentes estivessem psicologicamente preparados para o pior. O relatório de Jarvis, suspeitavam, provavelmente lembraria um roteiro grotesco de filme gore.

Nas poucas vezes em que Loki cedia à dor e exaustão mergulhando na abençoada inconsciência os médicos se sentiam livres para fazer as coisas complicadas. Coisas como colocar um par de costelas no lugar, realinhar a patela do joelho esquerdo, ou remover os fragmentos de ossos que ameaçava provocar uma cegueira permanente – "Isso era pra ser uma lobotomia?".

Dos danos internos encontrados eles preferiam nem pensar sobre o assunto. Rins, fígado, intestinos, estômago, até os pulmões... não foi bonito de ver e consideraram um milagre os danos múltiplos não terem matado Loki mais cedo.

Quanto aos vermes, não tinham muita certeza do que fazer com eles. Aquelas coisinhas miseráveis e esfaimadas reviravam-se, chiando vez ou outra. A pele branco-azulada emitindo uma luz fraca, quase fluorescente. Seria lógico levá-los ao laboratório principal, estudá-los e então destruí-los – talvez preservassem um ou duas espécimes, só por garantia.

Charles, o rapaz de estômago fraco, se ofereceu para ajudar. Acabou encarregado de levar os vermes para o laboratório. Ele pegou os vasilhames, transferindo as coisinhas chiantes para um contêiner reforçado, quando um dos vermes caiu pela borda. Com o silvo triunfante a criatura cravou as presas no punho do enfermeiro.

O rapaz gritou alto por um milésimo de segundo e caiu no chão...

O médico loiro correu para socorrê-lo, lançando o verme fugitivo de volta ao contêiner. Abaixou-se ao lado do rapaz e repentinamente riu.

– Tudo bem. Ele só está dormindo. – pensou um pouco e encarou os colegas. – É um sonífero potente, podemos tentar destilar e ver se funciona em Loki.

– Isso poderia matá-lo. – Bruce interviu preocupado.

– Poderia. – concordou o médico de olhos escuros. – Primeiro vamos estudar essas coisas e destilar uma toxina segura.

– Acho que vou ligar pro meu pai... – a enfermeira baixinha comentou. – Ele trabalha destilando soro antiofídico há mais de 30 anos, pode dar algumas dicas úteis. – sorriu.

A animação da equipe médica foi contagiante. Pessoas como aquelas, que se entregavam de corpo e alma àquilo que se propunham a fazer, eram raras e extremamente valiosas.

Garantindo que retornariam e manteriam Loki monitorado o grupo saiu, deixando Bruce sozinho na enfermaria com o deus adormecido. O cientista não tinha intensão de afastar-se, então simplesmente puxou uma cadeira para si e manteve-se próximo. Sabia por experiência própria o quanto podia ser terrível despertar sozinho e dolorido num lugar desconhecido.

A cadeira oferecia pouco conforto, ainda assim Bruce descobriu que conseguira cochilar em algum momento. Despertou atordoado com a luz do sol infiltrando-se pelas persianas. Sentiu uma ligeira pressão nos dedos e descobriu que Loki também acordara.

Linhas tensas vincavam a testa pálida do trapaceiro, traindo a dor que voltava a atormentá-lo. Levou a mão ao rosto, ameaçando puxar a máscara de oxigênio, mas Bruce o tranquilizou garantindo que aquilo servia para ajudá-lo a respirar.

– Como se sente?

– Melhor morto... – sussurrou cansado. A voz quase inaudível sob a máscara.

Bruce deu-lhe um sorriso simpático. Ele podia ter cruzado um verdadeiro inferno, mas o menos estava vivo. Era um bom começo.

– Talvez isso o anime... A equipe médica está tentando criar um anestésico para ajudá-lo. – comentou.

A esperança muda brilhou nos olhos verdes.

– Sério?

– Muito sério. – alguém cantarolou a porta. A enfermeira baixinha entrou na sala trazendo consigo uma xícara de café fumegante. – E somos bons no que fazemos, do contrário Stark já teria demitido a gente. Falando nisso... Dr. Banner, se quiser ir dormir é uma boa hora. Tou tirando um intervalo, então posso ficar com Loki.

A ideia de uma cama macia sob o corpo cansado era tentadora, principalmente depois de dormitar numa cadeira dura. Ainda assim, deixar Loki sozinho não o fazia confortável.

– O senhor pode voltar quando acordar e em caso de emergência Jarvis pode chamá-lo rapidinho. – insistiu. Sua expressão suavizou. – Não estou expulsando você... apenas acho melhor garantir seu descanso e a paz do Hulk. Dormir mal deixa as pessoas estressadas, sabia?

Difícil argumentar com isso. A moça voltou-se para Loki.

– Claro, isso se você concordar.

A surpresa do deus foi genuína. Quanto tempo fazia desde a última vez que alguém lhe perguntara sobre seus interesses? A única pessoa a tratá-lo assim foi o próprio Bruce Banner.

Isso era incrível. E assustador.

– Okay... – murmurou. – Mas volte.

Assim Bruce arrastou-se até o elevador, pressionou alguns botões às cegas, e chegou ao andar principal. Durante o trajeto divagava sobre coisas aleatórias – na maioria das vezes eram pensamentos que envolviam vermes, _piercings_ e a vontade insana de quebrar coisas. Coisas não. De quebrar certo deus loiro do trovão.

Ele estava a caminho do corredor quando Steve e Stark o interceptaram. Ambos passaram a noite acordados, na cozinha, esperando por qualquer notícia e quando ouviram as postas do elevador abrindo dispararam para a sala.

– Como ele está? – perguntou Steve. A falta de sono não o afetara em nada.

– Vai viver. – e isso era tudo o que Bruce podia garantir por hora.

– O que você acha que...

– Não! – interrompeu, cerrando os punhos. – Não faça essa pergunta. Eu não vou conseguir pensar nas possibilidades em acabar destruindo metade do prédio.

– É tão ruim assim? – murmurou Stark. Passar a noite em claro somada às doses de vódica o deixavam com a aparência de um zumbi e com a voz pastosa.

Exasperado Bruce olhou para o alto, buscando inspiração. E encontrou.

– Jarvis?

– Sim, Sr. Banner?

– Organize o relatório sobre tudo o que aconteceu na enfermaria e mostre para Tony e Steve.

– Vídeo e áudio também?

O cientista deu de ombros, mas suspeitou que Jarvis não entenderia o gesto.

– Sim. Provavelmente. – suspirou. – Agora, se me dão licença, preciso realmente tentar dormir...

"_Mas será que quero realmente fazer isso?_"


	9. A Verdade sob o Veneno

Tendo sobrevivido à Segunda Guerra, o bom Capitão conhecia em primeira mão os horrores dos campos de batalha; os gemidos dos moribundos, o cheiro inclemente de pólvora e sangue; o terror que vinha ao coração quando os bombardeiros se aproximavam; a loucura lenta que consumia a mente dos mais fracos. Ele perdera amigos preciosos e quase vira o mundo ser dominado pela ambição desvairada de um único homem.

Por sua vez, Tony fora um mercador de armas. Concebera algumas das ideias mais brilhantes em termos de destruição em massa e as negociara sem se importar com as consequências. No fim, acabou ferido por uma de suas criações e experimentara na carne o terror de perder o controle sobre sua própria vida. Descobriu do jeito menos divertido o quanto a traição era dolorosa e como era difícil remendar os erros do passado.

Ambos pensaram conhecer as piores facetas da vida. Esqueceram que ela gosta de guardar cartas na manga e surpreender as pessoas, jogar na cara delas coisas que as fariam terem pesadelos por semanas. Coisas como aquelas que liam no relatório de Jarvis.

Tony desistiu do copo, bebendo vodka direto do gargalo. Steve apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e tentou por tudo apagar aquelas imagens. Infelizmente elas pareciam gravadas em seu cérebro.

Em dois meses o cara fora reduzido a pouco mais que um pedaço de carne, uma sombra atrofiada e obscura de tudo o que representara no passado. O Loki orgulhoso, insano e absurdamente poderoso estava perdido, o que tinham diante de si era um homem cuja sobrevivência dependia da boa vontade de reles mortais. Era uma inversão de valores tão absurda que não conseguiam decidir se continuavam encarando o deus trapaceiro como inimigo potencial ou se deviam protegê-lo do resto do mundo.

Pigarreando para clarear a garganta Steve comentou:

– Se não fosse a magia asgardiana Loki estaria morto agora...

A risada de Tony foi desprovida de humor. Mais amarga que uma dose de Fernet.

– Spangles... você não entendeu a arte da coisa? A maldita magia asgardiana ia matá-lo. O feitiço ocultaria as feridas e ele ia definhar lentamente, e quando morresse não seria culpa nossa ou de Asgard. Menos um problema e todos ficam felizes. – tomou um longo gole. – Eles nos usaram.

Como Steve adoraria rir e dizer que Tony bebera demais, que a mente doentia do inventor elaborara uma história bizarra sobre torturar um prisioneiro para depois entrega-lo à própria sorte nas mãos do inimigo. Adoraria, mas não podia. E o pior era saber que ele, Steve Rogers, acreditando que Loki receberia um julgamento e punição justa o entregara sem hesitar a seus algozes.

A culpa ameaçava sufocá-lo.

Precisava concertar o estrago... a questão é: _como_?

"_Um passo de cada vez soldado_...", disse a si mesmo.

– Melhor informarmos Fury e Thor sobre isso. – declarou.

Tony engasgou com a bebida. Largou a garrafa, praticamente vazia, sobre o tampo da mesa de centro e franziu a testa. Começava a achar o sistema de raciocínio de Steve fascinante.

– Primeiro você sugeriu que usássemos Hulk para dar uma mão ao Loki... bom, a ideia foi boa, admito... mas Fury? – estalou a língua, meneando a cabeça. – Um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar.

– Eu sei, mas não podemos deixar Fury encarando Loki como uma ameaça! Já imaginou o que vai acontecer se a S.H.E.I.L.D resolver se meter? Ninguém lá perdoou a morte de Coulson. – "_Nem eu sei se vou perdoar algum dia_", pensou. – E principalmente não podemos permitir que Fury envie um homem ferido para o campo de batalha!

– Na verdade ele já enviou, lembra? Casa Branca, robôs...

– Tony!

O milionário dirigiu ao capitão seu sorriso mais sacana, acomodando-se ainda mais no sofá. Precisava de tempo para pensar e o melhor jeito de manter Steve calado era o irritando.

Sim, ele concordava que o melhor a fazer era informar Fury sobe o atual _status_ de "semimorto" do deus trapaceiro. O problema é que aquele velho pirata iria desconfiar mesmo se enviasse o relatório completo, vídeo e áudio. Tony sabia disso porque _ele _desconfiaria se não estivesse atolando nessa bagunça até o pescoço. Isso significava que querendo ou não sua preciosa Torre seria invadida por uma centena de agentes uniformizados e Loki seria levado para sabe Deus onde. Se quisesse evitar isso precisava ser mais esperto que Fury.

"_Devia ter bebido menos_", recriminou-se. Bem, por hora deixaria a natureza seguir seu rumo. Pensaria nas possibilidades depois.

Com um sorriso satisfeito Steve viu o milionário pedir a Jarvis que enviasse uma cópia do relatório médico para o gabinete de Fury – "Para a conta particular, aquela que ele acha que ninguém mais tem".

– Agora, quanto a Thor...

– Thor que se foda!

Adeus sorriso.

– Mas...

– De jeito nenhum! O cara deixou alguém brincar de açougueiro com o irmão e não estava nem aí! Tudo bem, ninguém aqui realmente se importava, mas, porra! – ele grunhiu e bufou, irritado. Parecia alguém que acabara de descobrir o preço do PS4 no Brasil. – E Thor provavelmente vai largar a missão e vir correndo para cá, Fury vai querer nossas cabeças em estacas e Loki vai ter um ataque apoplético quando Break Point chegar.

Quanto a isso Steve tinha de dar o braço a torcer, principalmente no que dizia respeito à Loki. Duvidava que o trapaceiro estivesse em condições de lidar com o irmão agora. Ainda assim nada lhe tirava da cabeça que precisavam informar Thor... e ele podia ser tão teimoso quanto o milionário.

Cruzando os braços sobre o peito e empertigando-se, o Capitão olhou para o companheiro; Tony estirou-se no sofá, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Encararam-se até os olhos do moreno lacrimejarem.

– Inferno... – chiou zangado. – Jarvis, chame Tasha.

– Imediatamente senhor. Devo informá-lo que a Srta. Potts deixou um recado: "Continue bebendo e você é quem virá na próxima reunião".

Tony resmungou qualquer coisa, mas na verdade estava contente com o recado. Um raio de sol contra a geada que o aguardava.

Em poucos segundos a voz de Natasha encheu o ambiente. O tom gélido não escondia a impaciência.

– Estamos em uma missão, Stark. Faz ideia do que isso significa?

– É uma causa nobre. – e acenou para Steve tomar a frente.

Rapidamente, da melhor maneira que podia, o Capitão explicou os últimos eventos. Chegaram à conclusão de que enviar o relatório era desnecessário. Quanto menos informação fosse disponibilizada, nesse caso, melhor.

– E o que querem que eu faça? – ela perguntou num tom muito mais brando.

– Prepare o terreno. Você sabe. Fale uma coisinha aqui e outra ali... – sugeriu Stark.

– Ele está muito mal?

– Digamos que o fato de ele ainda estar vivo é um grande avanço.

* * *

O som ritmado do monitor cardíaco, o leve cheiro de éter e álcool no ar e respiração pacífica do paciente começava a deixar Ilsa sonolenta. Para se distrair pegou a tablete e começou a jogar Angry Birds. Tinha de manter-se acordada se quisesse cumprir a promessa feita ao Dr. Banner.

Relanceou uma espiadela para o deus.

Boa parte das fraturas foi imobilizada com bandagens e fibras rígidas, já que Loki entrava em pânico à simples visão dos moldes de gesso – "Se todos concordam, eu prefiro não saber o porquê", dissera Dr. Marco e todos anuíram. Para completar descobriram uma quantidade preocupante de água nos pulmões do deus, mas para fazer a maldita punção precisavam anestesiar a área... a menos que um deles fosse sádico o bastante para não se importar com os gritos.

Tudo o que Ilsa via, nesse momento, era um cara comum... Certo, um cara comum que parecia ter sido atropelado por um trem, depois jogado num tanque de tubarões e então convidado para contracenar no filme A Múmia... O que ela queria dizer é que ele simplesmente parecia _inofensivo _demais. Até seus colegas de trabalho estavam preocupados e simpatizavam com o deus, embora jamais fossem admiti-lo.

Outra coisa que vinha atormentando o pessoal era a fisiologia do trapaceiro.

Um humano, quando torturado por um longo tempo, perdia a resistência física e consequentemente sua imunidade contra doenças também declinava. As condições sanitárias e os métodos de atormentar a vítima eram fatores determinantes para o grau de infecção... isso para não falar no estresse e todo aquele lance psicossomático.

Entretanto ninguém entendia como funcionava a fisiologia de um asgardiano. Sabiam apenas que eram mais resistentes e curavam mais rápido. E aí residia o problema. Seguindo essa linha de pensamento Loki levaria no máximo três dias para se curar, mesmo sem sua magia, e as infecções não deveriam ter tempo de se desenvolverem.

Então por que não estava curando? Por que seu processo de cicatrização empatara com o de um humano?

Essas perguntas mantiveram a equipe acordada a noite inteira, estudando as poucas amostras que ousaram tirar.

– Você provavelmente saberia a resposta, não é? – comentou para o homem adormecido.

– Falando com os mortos Ilsa?

A moça pulou da cadeira ao ouvir a voz de Marabel. A figura imponente e roliça da enfermeira chefe ocupava todo o espaço da porta.

– Tecnicamente as máquinas ainda fazem _bip_. – gracejou distraída.

Involuntariamente a mulher sorriu.

– Henry e Marco descobriram alguma coisa sobre aqueles vermes, mas precisam de você no laboratório.

– Eu?

– Você é a única criatura que consegue decifrar as mensagens do seu pai.

– Oh...

O pai de Ilsa tinha um sério problema de concentração, frequentemente divagando aleatoriamente sobre qualquer coisa. Apenas ela e sua mãe conseguiam acompanhar o raciocínio dele – e um tal de Wade, a quem jamais viram.

Mordeu o lábio, indecisa sobre deixar Loki sozinho. De qualquer forma era uma causa nobre e não demoraria muito.

– Jarvis, preciso sair. Qualquer emergência me chame ou chame Dr. Banner. Ele provavelmente saberá o que fazer.

– Sim, senhorita.

Marabel jogou o celular para Ilsa.

– Vamos garota, nos ilumine com sua sabedoria.

* * *

Embora o mostrador do relógio de cabeceira indicasse que dormira menos de quatro horas, Bruce se sentia bastante descansado. Teria acreditado que cobertores quentes, cama macia e cortinas fechadas operavam milagres são não soubesse que seu repouso só durara porque "o outro cara" permanecera quieto.

Saiu da cama com a incompreensível sensação de que esquecera algo. Imaginou ser por causa da barba de dois dias pinicando a pele. Daria um jeito nisso durante o banho.

Acabara de chegar ao banheiro quando a voz fleumática de Jarvis anunciou:

– O sr. Odinson acaba de acordar.

"_Sabia que tinha esquecido alguma coisa_", pensou vagamente enquanto desabotoava os botões do pijama. Sua mente ainda sonolenta desviou do assunto.

– O sr. Odinson está tentando levantar.

Agora Jarvis tinha sua atenção.

– E a enfermeira?!

– A presença da srta. Ilsa foi requisitada no laboratório. No momento não é possível interrompê-la.

As explicações do AI passaram em branco para o cientista. Sua cabeça fervilhava com a culpa. Ele_prometera_ a Loki que voltaria. Como podia ter esquecido? Correu porta afora. Estava tão afoito que sequer notou quando Steve o cumprimentou. A ansiedade só piorou com a lenta descida do elevador.

As portas abriram e Bruce percorreu a curta distância até o quarto num piscar de olhos. Chegou a tempo de ver Loki arriscar dar um passo. O deus oscilou e o cientista correu para ampará-lo. O maldito podia estar magro, mas ainda pesava bastante.

O mais delicadamente que podia empurrou Loki de volta para a maca. A respiração errática do deus chacoalhava o muco nos pulmões e uma mancha vermelha se alastrava nas bandagens do joelho. Sorte o IV continuar no lugar.

Bruce abriu a boca, pronto para repreendê-lo, mas encontrou tamanho pavor naqueles olhos verdes que a bronca se perdeu.

– Qual o problema? – perguntou mansamente.

Loki balbuciou alguma coisa, sendo interrompido por um violento acesso de tosse. Não havia muito que fazer, então simplesmente obrigou o trapaceiro a recolocar a máscara de oxigênio e manteve-se perto. Podia sentir o calor irradiando do corpo magro, a febre permanecia inclemente.

– Respire devagar. Isso. Vai ficar tudo bem. – ladainhava.

– Chitauri... – Loki murmurou através da mascara.

– Não há nenhum Chitauri aqui. – garantiu.

A tensão do corpo esguio desfez-se parcialmente. Estranho. Dava até para pensar... mas era impossível...

Nesse momento Ilsa surgiu à porta, seguida de perto pelo Dr. Henry. Os dois congelaram diante da cena, com Loki quase inclinado sobre Bruce e este ostentando nada além de um pijama amarrotado.

– Eu pensei que ia ser rápido. Sinto muito! – a enfermeira desculpou-se. Era difícil dizer se para Bruce ou Loki.

– Sem problemas. – tranquilizou.

– Dr. Banner, já que está aqui podemos reportar logo o que descobrimos. – Henry começou. – Aparentemente aqueles vermes – e Loki estremeceu ligeiramente – são inofensivos para humanos. Mas quando a saliva deles entra em contato com o sangue de Loki...

– Rola uma reação bem parecida com efeito da mordida do Dragão de Komodo.

O cientista franziu a testa, recapitulando mentalmente o que sabia sobre aqueles répteis. Moravam em algumas ilhas da Indonésia – Komodo, Rinca e mais outras duas cujos nomes não recordava –, rastejavam, colocavam ovos mais ou menos em setembro, e sua mordida lotada de veneno e bactérias podia provocar a morte lenta e inevitável de sua presa...

– Oh, Deus... – murmurou apertando ligeiramente o braço do deus.

Embora estivesse desperto Loki não parecia consciente do que acontecia. A febre provavelmente dificultava seu raciocínio.

– Então, é só suposição nossa, mas talvez seja culpa daquelas coisinhas a cura do Loki não estar em 100%.

– Quer dizer que o anestésico está fora de questão. – concluiu.

– Pensamos isso também. – o médico parecia animado. Aproximou-se, vistoriando o equipamento. – Mas descobrimos dentro dos vermes bolsas de enzimas diluídas. Seu efeito é menos agressivo sem alterar o valor anestésico.

– Daí injetamos uma dose em Charles e destilamos... – o cientista arqueou as sobrancelhas, incrédulo. – Ele não sentiu nada e está muito bem. – a garota apressou-se em dizer.

O médico pigarreou.

– Foi tudo o que conseguimos por hora.

E mostrou uma seringa com precisos 2 ml de uma substância amarelada.

Havia riscos impossíveis de serem ignorados. Na melhor das hipóteses a cura de Loki continuaria a seguir lentamente; na pior, o destilado provocaria uma reação alérgica generalizada e o mataria. E ainda assim como privá-lo, em sã consciência, da oportunidade de descansar por algumas horas sem dor?

Encarou o rosto pálido, vincado pela agonia, as fundas olheiras e os lábios crispados.

Assumiria o risco.

– Qual a dosagem?

– Pensamos em começar com 1 ml, no máximo.

Cuidadosamente Henry injetou a dose através do IV, enquanto Bruce e Ilsa tentavam deixar o malandro mais confortável e baixar a febre. Optaram por bolsas de gelo para diminuir a temperatura, e estavam terminando de examinar o joelho quando enfim o corpo de Loki relaxou visivelmente.

Um ligeiro suspiro de alívio escapou dos lábios descorados.

– Alguma dor? – Bruce perguntou ansioso.

– Não...

– Muito bom. – ele sorriu. – Logo, logo você vai estar pronto para um abraço de urso... – conseguiu omitir o "do Thor" a tempo. Não sabia como Loki reagiria ao nome do irmão e preferia não testá-lo.

– Eu gosto de abraços. – o malandro comentou.

– Ah... acho que não entendi... – na verdade o médico entendera muito bem, apenas não conseguia acreditar no que ouvira. – Você disse que _gosta _de abraços?

– Gosto. Mama... Frigga... me abraçava o tempo todo... Era bom. – a voz de Loki era quase sonhadora, com uma pontinha de saudade.

O médico fez um barulho estranho, entre o riso e o engasgo; a enfermeira tinha um "_ownt_" na ponta da língua; e Bruce ficou com a nítida sensação de estar ouvindo algo que ninguém mais no mundo ouvira.

– Loki, você gosta do Dr. Banner? – Ilsa perguntou antes que pudessem detê-la.

– É um bom homem. – respondeu simplesmente.

– E o Hulk? – dessa vez ela só falou porque conseguiu se esquivar das mãos de Henry.

– Eu não tenho muita certeza...

Henry arrastou Ilsa para longe do deus. Bruce pigarreou.

– Hum... Loki você _realmente_ queria dizer isso?

– Na verdade, não.

– Então porque você disse?

– Você perguntou, eu respondi. – retrucou confuso.

O cientista baixou a cabeça, desconsolado.

– Vocês criaram um soro da verdade para asgardianos. – acusou melancólico.

* * *

Meia hora depois Bruce saiu da enfermaria deixando para trás um confortável deus adormecido acompanhado por uma enfermeira deslumbrada e um médico chocado. Sorte que, ao ministrarem o restante da droga, Loki adormecera pacificamente sem quaisquer reações adversas.

Quem diria que sob a fórmula de um inocente – ou nem tanto – anestésico estaria um potente soro da verdade?

Quando o elevador parou no andar principal Bruce deparou-se com Steve andando impaciente de um lado para o outro na sala espaçosa.

– Você vai estragar o assoalho. – reclamou Tony sentando numa poltrona.

Ironicamente os dois homens correram em sua direção assim que o viram.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou o soldado.

– Nada grave. Loki acordou e tentou sair da cama, só isso. – encarou o milionário. – Falando nisso, aquela equipe médica merece um aumento.

– Vou pensar no caso. – desconversou. Não contaria, mas já depositara um bônus na conta deles.

Por alguns minutos o cientista realmente cogitou em encerrar a conversa por aí, mas eventualmente os outros dois descobririam sobre o efeito colateral. No fim acabou relatando os eventos de maneira resumida – omitiu a parte dos Chitauri porque queria pensar um pouco mais sobre isso.

Steve tinha uma expressão séria quando Bruce terminou de falar.

– Nas mãos erradas isso seria um desastre.

– Eu sei. Por hora Loki está a salvo, e o pessoal garantiu que vai tentar encontrar uma solução... até lá só podemos torcer.

Notou o quanto Tony estava quieto, bebericando uma xícara de café fumegante.

– Quanto a você, nem pense em aborrecer Loki com perguntas. – advertiu.

Tony levantou as mãos, pondo no rosto uma expressão de cachorrinho chutado.

– Uou... Não é comigo você devia ser preocupar. O lunático careca é que vai dar trabalho.

* * *

De todas as sandices sem cabimento que já vira na vida aquelas descritas no relatório enviado por Stark mereciam um prêmio. Trancafiando no escritório mal iluminado, Nick Fury conjeturava seriamente se devia ou não enviar seus agentes para uma visitinha à Torre.

Sabia que não dormiria em paz até esmiuçar cada pequeno canto sombrio daquela história. Parte dele temia que os três Vingadores estivessem sendo enganados, ou dominados mentalmente como Barton fora; a parte mais execrável se sua mente acreditava piamente que Loki planejava unir forças com Doom.

"_Os dois são farinha do mesmo saco_", dizia a si mesmo.

Sem suportar mais a infinidade de perguntas sem resposta, Fury arriscou uma discreta invasão ao sistema de segurança da Torre. Foi surpreendentemente fácil – "Você não é tão genial Stark!" – e em poucos segundos tinha total liberdade para acessar as câmeras, embora não se atrevesse a revirar as gravações mais antigas.

Viu a estranha cena de um homem coberto de bandagens deitado na enfermaria, sendo vigiado por dois enfermeiros, e assistiu Bruce Banner abandonar o elevador e conversar com Stark e Rogers. Falaram por um tempo... até finalmente Fury ouvir a parte realmente interessante.

E foi então que ele elaborou seu plano.


	10. Todos os planos dão errado

Naquela manhã quente de sexta-feira um táxi parou diante da Torre Stark deixando para trás um jovem médico. O rapaz arrumou precariamente os cabelos desgrenhados e, andando com um gingado peculiar, dirigiu-se ao prédio descomunal. Sua carteira de identidade e seu currículo o apresentavam como Christopher Adelarc, médico oftalmologista recém-formado e bem credenciado.

Perfeitamente normal... se você não soubesse que Christopher Adelarc estava na África e nem suspeitasse que o homem prestes a entrar no _lobby_ da Torre era Nick Fury.

A primeira intenção de Fury, quando assistiu aos vídeos no dia anterior, foi planejar a tomada imediata da Torre. Algo como nocautear os heróis, capturar Loki e acabar cm aquela baboseira. Contudo haveria consequências. Enviar seus agentes para um prédio habitado por quatro dos homens mais poderosos do planeta era suicídio; e ferir Loki significava perder uma aliança valiosa com Asgard.

Assim sendo, o plano A – que normalmente nem seria pensado – consistia em entrar discretamente, descobrir o que o trapaceiro estava aprontando e só então decidir o que fazer. O plano B – e esse seria o verdadeiro plano A – dizia respeito a coisas divertidas como helicópteros, metralhadoras e algemas.

Cruzou o _lobby_ climatizado imaginando que seria interpelado, vistoriado e investigado pelos seguranças. Abrira a boca para cumprimenta os dois homens de terno parados na recepção quando reparou numa mulher de proporções titânicas parada ao lado da máquina de refrigerantes. O crachá a identificava com Marabel Hopkins, chefe dos enfermeiros.

Ela o encarou diretamente... com a mesma simpatia que seria dirigida a um vendedor de desentupidores.

– Procurando alguém? – perguntou asperamente.

– Vim pela vaga de oftalmologista, senhora. – e Fury ofereceu seu sorriso mais amplo, simpático e brilhante.

A mulher o ignorou, amassando a latinha de refrigerante com apenas uma mão. E ele teve a desagradável sensação de que aborrecer Marabel era pedir para ter o mesmo triste destino daquela latinha.

– Me siga. – coaxou.

Embora chocado com a absoluta indiferença dos seguranças, Fury seguiu a enfermeira prontamente. Entraram no elevador e a mulher apertou alguns botões. No cubículo silencioso a hostilidade da enfermeira era quase palpável.

"_Seja amigável. Tire dessa mulher toda informação que puder_", ordenou a si mesmo. Pigarreou para chamar a atenção. Estava nervoso de verdade.

– Hum... E que tipo de paciente vou atender?

– Do tipo especial, eu diria. – o nível de antipatia pareceu aumentar. – Lidar com o garoto não é difícil.

"_Garoto? Estamos falando da mesma pessoa, mulher?!_" exasperou-se.

– Qual o problema dele? – perguntou com estudada curiosidade.

O elevador chegou ao andar médico naquele momento, e qualquer explicação foi deixada de lado.

O ambiente asséptico, com forte aroma de pinho, produtos de limpeza e álcool deu-lhes as boas vindas. As paredes brancas refletiam a luz das lâmpadas, fazendo o lugar parecer mais espaçoso do que realmente era. À esquerda Fury avistou três portas vaivém, identificadas com pequenas placas de metal; à direita o corredor seguia polvilhado por portas cinzentas. Os quartos dos pacientes.

Para a surpresa de Fury a mulher não fez menção de levá-lo a qualquer sala. De certa maneira ele era grato. Ficar a sós com a chefe dos enfermeiros não o agradava, principalmente se houvesse apenas uma rota de fuga.

– Então você veio pela proposta d... – antes que ela começasse o discurso o celular tocou. Azeda de raiva Marabel pegou o aparelho, pronta para desligá-lo, até ver o número no visor. – Não. Saia. Daqui. – advertiu.

Pisando duro, a mulher sumiu de vista em uma das portas vaivém.

Nos primeiros milésimos de segundo sozinho Fury esperou pela emboscada, porque finalmente percebeu que as coisas estavam fáceis demais; depois de trinta segundos teve certeza que algo não estava certo, embora não fosse de todo ruim; e após um minuto inteiro decidiu que, fosse essa uma armadilha preparada por Loki ou simplesmente um conjunto bizarro de coincidências, ele tiraria o máximo proveito.

Cautelosamente caminhou para o primeiro aposento, à direita. A porta entreaberta o atraia. Empurrou-a, esperando ser interceptado a qualquer momento.

Sob a parca luminosidade, Fury identificou a maca no centro do quarto e ali, fino e maltratado, jazia o deus trapaceiro. De inicio ficou desapontado, afinal teorias de conspiração e tentativas de dominar o mundo estavam descartadas, mas logo se animou. Se o relatório estava certo e as câmeras não erraram, então existia um soro da verdade.

Espiou o corredor antes de fechar a porta. Leu o prontuário, descobrindo que há pouco Loki recebera uma nova dose do analgésico. Aproximou-se. Precisava agir rápido. Se o sistema de segurança não alertasse Stark ainda haveria a enfermeira ranzinza para pegá-lo.

– Loki? – chamou, estalando os dedos.

O asgardiano despertou. Virou o rosto ligeiramente na direção de Fury, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

– Quem é você?

A voz enrouquecida e machucada quase fez o coronel simpatizar com ele. Quase.

– Ninguém importante. – desconversou. Seu disfarce mostrando-se mais eficiente que o esperado. – Quero fazer algumas perguntas.

– Não gosto de perguntas...

– Eu não disse que você ia gostar. – retrucou impaciente. – Quais eram os planos dos Chitauri?

O deus estremeceu, olhou para a porta, e murmurou alguma coisa. Por um instante Fury achou que ele não responderia.

– Conquistar... e destruir.

– Destruir. – repetiu. Era essa a parte que lhe interessava. – Como?

– Não sei.

Saber que a resposta fora honesta não diminuiu a frustração de Fury. Seu lado teimoso recusava-se a aceitá-la.

– Como iam destruir a Terra, Loki? – insistiu.

– Não me contaram. N-não contariam. – tartamudeou aflito. – Eu tinha apenas que entregar o Tesseract.

– E então você abriu o caminho para eles. Trouxe-os para cá. – a cada palavra aumentava o tom. – Qual o tamanho dos exércitos Chitauri, Loki?

A respiração do deus engatou. Começava a suar frio.

– Muitos...

– Quantos?

– Eu não...

Fury acertou um soco no travesseiro, a poucos centímetros do rosto do deus. Não tinha intenção de realmente acertá-lo, mas Loki não precisava saber.

– Não venha me dizer que não sabe! Você esteve entre eles! Viveu com eles! Lutou ao lado deles! Acha que nasci ontem?! – ralhou. Aprumou-se e continuou numa voz calculada: – Você vai me dizer quais eram os planos dos seus amiguinhos Loki. Vai me contar cada fraqueza, cada hábito, cada detalhe... ou juro que vou fazer você desejar estar morto.

Tarde demais o coronel percebeu seu erro.

Frases desconexas escapavam e torrentes dos lábios do deus. Um idioma antigo e desconhecido. Fury podia não entender o que estava sendo dito, mas ele ouvia o terror implacável na voz, e viu o desespero irracional estampado no rosto.

Quando a histeria subiu a níveis alarmantes Loki recuou para a borda da maca, e sussurrou um nome que parecia encarnar todas as definições do diabo: Thanos.

Aquilo não fazia sentido. Loki era aliado dos Chitauri, os ajudara a invadir a Terra, foi a mão direita de Thanos. Porque reagia como... E o coração de Fury parecia ter seguido um caminho sem volta à sua garganta. Ele conhecia aquele tipo de medo, já o vira centenas de vezes ao longo da vida. Apenas não queria acreditar... as implicações eram grandes demais...

A porta do quarto abriu com um estrondo. Três Vingadores encolerizados surgiram à soleira. Atrás deles vinha Marabel, os olhos chispando com promessas assassinas.

Mas quem se assustou com a entrada repentina foi Loki. O deus praticamente se jogou de costas no chão, gritando alto quando o som de um "_crack_" de gelar a espinha soou no quarto. Arrastou-se penosamente para longe, as palavras antigas substituídas por grunhidos incompreensíveis.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Fury viu-se preso contra a parede, um braço apertando-lhe a laringe. Baixou o olhar. Era Bruce Banner... e indo perigosamente verde.

– Você... se tem algum amor a sua vida saia e nunca mais volte!

O largou tão bruscamente que Fury teria caído.

Depressa a chefe dos enfermeiros prendeu o braço de Fury num aperto de ferro e o arrastou para fora. Cruzaram o corredor e entraram juntos no elevador. Ela não disse uma única palavra até as portas abrirem novamente e o empurrar para fora.

Estavam no estacionamento da Torre.

– Espero que tenha satisfeito sua curiosidade, Nick Fury. – Marabel sibilou.

Ele a encarou, chocado. Como ela podia saber? Nem Loki o vira sob o disfarce.

– Era o plano de Stark, assim você não ia colocar o prédio a baixo. – arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Você não achou realmente que Jarvis teria uma falha na segurança tão ridícula, achou?

Uma facada direta no orgulho.

Talvez ele merecesse essa.

As portas do elevador fecharam, deixando-o só no estacionamento vazio. Sentia-se estúpido por não ter desconfiado.

"_Tenho coisas mais importantes com que me preocupar_", dizia a si mesmo, afastando-se. Mas tudo o que conseguia pensar era no deus asgardiano balbuciando aterrorizado. "_O que foi que eu fiz?_"

* * *

Deixando as mãos à vista Steve se aproximou de Loki. O deus encolheu-se contra a parede, a respiração instável o fazendo engasgar. O olhar vidrado fixava o rosto do soldado sem realmente enxergá-lo.

– Tudo bem... Tudo bem... Ninguém vai machucar você. – garantiu.

A ideia de abrirem uma brecha na segurança, permitindo que Fury bisbilhotasse a Torre parecera razoável; deixá-lo entrar e ver o deus trapaceiro com os próprios olhos arrancara alguns protestos, amainados somente pela promessa de que alguém o vigiaria.

E foi aí que tudo deu errado.

Ninguém esperara que três enfermeiros caíssem no sono enquanto analisavam os vermes, nem que Marabel teria de ajudar no laboratório e muito menos que Fury se aproveitaria da oportunidade para interrogar um homem ferido.

"_Vamos Rogers, você pode fazer isso_", recitava. Mas não podia. Se jogassem uma granada a seus pés, ou dissessem que passaria os próximos meses em uma floresta sem mantimentos ele saberia o que fazer. Acalmar alguém estava além de suas capacidades. "_Droga, Bruce, cadê você?_"

Depois que Marabel saíra arrastando Fury consigo, Bruce desaparecera da sala. Precisava de tempo ou iria para verde antes de poder ajudar.

A crise de pânico estava piorando e Steve percebeu, apavorado, que ele próprio estava cedendo ao nervosismo.

– Afaste-se.

A ordem do bilionário o surpreendeu. Já vira Stark sendo o bastardo arrogante e sarcástico, e já o vira irredutível diante das decisões difíceis. Porém nunca, em todo o tempo que conviviam juntos, ouvira um tom de voz como aquele. Relutante, obedeceu.

Tony assumiu seu lugar, sentando no chão e cruzando as pernas. Parou um pouco, pensativo. Suspirou... e começou a cantarolar.

"_O que?_", Steve olhou para Tony, boquiaberto.

Sua admiração apenas aumentou ao ver Loki parar de balbuciar e começar a respirar um pouco mais devagar. Lentamente ele pareceu voltar a si, embora ainda confuso. Quando o deus pousou o olhar sobre Tony, e dessa vez pareceu reconhecê-lo, o bilionário se aproximou estendendo a mão.

Loki hesitou por um momento, antes de aceitar a oferta e, para a completo espanto de Steve, se lançou no peito de Tony. Os ombros sacudiam em um pranto silencioso.

Em nenhum momento Tony parou de cantar. Mesmo quando os tremores diminuíram deixando para trás um deus fatigado, ou quando Steve abaixou-se a seu lado.

Por alguns instantes Tony o encarou, antes de acenar discretamente.

"_Cante você também_", era o que ele queria dizer.

Steve o imitou, embora não se considerasse tão afinado. Loki ficou tenso no início, mas logo se acostumou à segunda voz. Mais alguns minutos e Tony indicou que ia levantar. Cuidadoso, Steve segurou o deus nos braços. Quase sorriu quando Loki se aninhou, sonolento.

Tony parou de cantar, apontou para a maca e depois saiu.

Passando um braço sob as pernas do deus e outro ao redor dos ombros, Steve o ergueu e levou de volta à maca. Loki estremeceu com a mudança, mas acalmou-se.

Não querendo deixá-lo sozinho arrastou a cadeira para perto e continuou a ladainha.

Loki resmungou alguma coisa. Através dos tons roucos da voz gasta o Capitão identificou algumas palavras.

O deus repetia o refrão "_twinkle, twinkle little star_".

* * *

Bruce se sentia terrível ao retornar à enfermaria. Por muito pouco o "outro cara" não esmagara Fury contra a parede, embora uma pequena parte do cientista desejasse que Hulk tivesse feito isso.

Encontrou o corredor estranhamente vazio e silencioso. Esperara topar com a agitação dos enfermeiros ou mesmo os gritos histéricos de Loki.

"_A última coisa que ele precisa é desenvolver uma síndrome do pânico_", pensou chateado. Bruce ainda tinha gravada na memória o sem número de lesões internas reveladas pelas ressonâncias, os picos de terror apenas piorariam os estragos à saúde do deus.

– Jarvis, onde estão os outros?

– Dr. Banner, o Sr. Stark solicitou que a equipe médica se mantivesse afastada até o seu retorno. – informou Jarvis. – No momento o capitão Rogers está com Loki e o Sr. Stark está revendo os vídeos de segurança.

– Obrigado, Jarvis.

Respirando fundo Bruce entrou no quarto. Deparou-se com Steve sentado ao lado da maca, cantando uma canção de ninar infantil. Grato, viu que o capitão estancara o sangramento provocado pela agulha do IV.

O loiro ergueu o olhar, indagando silenciosamente se deveria sair. Bruce meneou a cabeça. Loki estava confortável com a presença de Steve e não seria ele a afastá-los. Pegou um par de luvas e pediu à Jarvis que deixasse os enfermeiros a postos. Seu cérebro ainda ecoava o som de ossos quebrando. Não sabia o que quebrara e tinha certeza que não gostaria quando descobrisse.

Postou-se às costas de Loki e o tocou gentilmente no ombro. O deus parou de cantar o encarou. O olho bom estava irritado e ele fungou um pouco.

– Oi... – murmurou.

Bruce sorriu. Definitivamente ele devia ter deixado Hulk brincar um pouco, só um pouquinho mesmo, com o velho Fury.

– Loki, tem algum lugar que doí? – perguntou.

Ele pensou um pouco, e corou ligeiramente. Seu olhar desviou para a perna direita.

– Não sei dizer onde... – admitiu envergonhado.

– Mas é a perna direita, não? – uma leve anuência. – Certo. Me avise se doer muito, ok?

Tateou a perna, pressionando um pouco, movendo articulações, sempre atento ao menor sinal de desconforto. Chegou à altura do quadril e pressionou ligeiramente a área. Loki deu um pequeno solavanco e o olhou magoado. Bruce se desculpou. Agora entendia porque ele não conseguira definir onde doía.

– Jarvis? – chamou. – Diga para o pessoal preparar a sala de cirurgia.

Dessa vez foi Steve quem quase saltou da cadeira.

– Qual o problema?

– Fratura na pelve. Com a taxa de cura atual uma fratura dessas pode matá-lo se não for tratada... além de ser desconfortável.

– Bruce, eu não sou médico, mas ossos não quebram tão fácil. – protestou.

– Não quebram. – confirmou. Seu tom e gestos ocultavam a raiva que sentia. – Mas você está esquecendo que os ossos dele já _estavam_ quebrados.

O rosto do Capitão ficou branco como papel. Voltou a cantarolar a música, embora um pouco mais desafinado.

* * *

Apoiando o copo vazio sobre a testa, Stark assistiu o lento derretimento dos cubos de gelo. Gostaria de ocupar a mente, mas não estava com humor para se enfiar no meio de fios e engrenagens, e duvidava que conseguisse beber o bastante.

Por dias ele evitara entrar em contato com Loki. No começo a presença do asgardiano o deixava desconfortável – "_O cara me jogou da janela do meu próprio prédio, o que vocês querem?_" – e com uma puta vontade de chutá-lo; depois... bem, depois evitá-lo tornou-se uma questão de manter a sanidade, porque não conseguia olhar para o deus caído sem imaginar o que lhe acontecera naqueles dois meses, ou pensar no quanto àquela punição era injusta.

Ética e moral nunca foram seu forte.

O pior era que Tony às vezes se pegava pensando nos dias mais aterrorizantes de sua vida e revia, com nitidez assombrosa, seu próprio cativeiro.

"_Podia ser eu naquela maca_", ah, e lá foi ele afogar a maldita melancolia num copo de uísque.

Naquela manhã, porém, as coisas saíram dos eixos, e Tony trilhou um caminho sem volta no momento em que estendeu a mão para Loki. Conhecia bem demais a escuridão que consumia a cabeça do deus para não fazer nada por ele. Era o único – e isso não era seu ego falando – capaz de interceder por Loki onde os outros falhariam miseravelmente.

As portas do elevador abriram e Steve saiu, um pouco mais pálido e menos confiante a respeito do mundo. Contemplou Tony por um longo tempo, até o bilionário se remexer na poltrona.

"_Eu sei o que você quer perguntar, Capsicle, mas nem no inferno vou responder_", pensou estreitando os olhos. Se você não tem boa defesa, então parta para o ataque.

– Veio chutar minhas bolas? – provocou.

– Pensei nisso. – admitiu com um sorriso leve.

Deu a volta na mesa de centro e sentou no sofá.

– Como está Rock of Ages? – perguntou antes que pudesse se conter.

– Cirurgia... – suspirou. – Tony, você sabe o que Fury perguntou para Loki?

"_Sei até o que Loki respondeu_", mordeu a bochecha com força. Antes de Steve chegar pedira à Jarvis que tentasse traduzir o estranho idioma que o trapaceiro usara. O AI informou orgulhosamente que o parte do dialeto tinha raízes em escandinavo antigo e então rodou o áudio da tradução. Foi assim que Tony parou ali, naquela poltrona, depois de consumir uma garrafa inteira de Dalmore.

– Eu sei o que ele perguntou. – confirmou vagamente.

– Se ele tiver perguntando sobre Asgard... – cerrou os punhos com força. Dava para ouvir as juntas estalando.

– Não. – a expressão de Steve passou da raiva para a surpresa. – Fury perguntou sobre os Chitauri.

De surpresa para confusão.

– Loki era aliado dos Chitauri.

– Não foi isso que pareceu – "_nem o que ouvi_", emendou. Sinceramente preferia não ter que rodar aquele áudio de novo.

Ficaram quietos por alguns instantes. Tony podia adivinhar que Steve trabalhava a informação.

– Se ele não era aliado dos Chitauri... então estava sendo coagido... – sussurrou atônito.

– Diga uma novidade. – resmungou pegando o copo que apoiara sobre a testa. – Loki era fodão, pra dizer o mínimo... então você nunca se perguntou como conseguimos capturá-lo? E aquela jaula de vidro era mamão com açúcar pra ele. Aquele blábláblá sobre quere a localização de sei lá o que nem faz sentido.

Enquanto falava Tony recordou da conversa que tivera com Loki antes do asgardiano o atirar pela janela. Quando falara "_e você conseguiu irritar todos eles_", o deus simplesmente retrucara "_esse era o plano_". De que plano ele estava falando? E essa era a pergunta certa.

O soldado levantou, andou de um lado para outro e então desistiu de acompanhar o raciocínio.

– Não sei aonde quer chegar... – desabafou.

– Eu estou dizendo, – e nisso ele olhou firmemente nos olhos de Steve – que ele _queria_ ser capturado e colocado para fora da jogada. Nós éramos a chance dele sair dessa. Nós éramos sua missão de resgate. Ele _nunca_ foi aliado dos Chitauri.

O gelo no copo estalou.

No silêncio absoluto que tomou a sala, a voz de Steve era pouco mais que um sussurro:

– E nós falhamos.


	11. Um pouco de silêncio

**_Aproveitando a chance, quero agradecer a todos pelos comentário. Obrigado! \o/_**

* * *

Bruce saiu da ala médica arrastando os pés, a cabeça um pouco leve. Devido à ansiedade não comera nada no café da manhã e mais tarde qualquer pensamento sobre comida foi esquecido. Mesmo agora, perto da hora do jantar e com o estômago protestando audivelmente contra o jejum forçado, faltava-lhe apetite.

Ao saberem do incidente tanto enfermeiros quanto médicos dividiram suas atenções em praguejar contra Fury – "_Ilsa, isso é um boneco voodoo... com tapa-olho?_" – e trabalhar freneticamente, o que resultou na morte acidental de sete vermes não muito inocentes. Estavam furiosos e com razão.

Graças àquele interrogatório desastroso tiveram de injetar uma dose extra do analgésico em Loki... agora suavam frio imaginando o que poderia acontecer. Não por medo de perderem o emprego; mas porque haviam se afeiçoado ao trapaceiro.

Mesmo Bruce, com toda sua reserva, não ficou imune. Ele era humano e fazia parte de sua natureza simpatizar.

As portas do elevador abriram no andar principal. A sala estava vazia, exceto por um solitário copo sobre o tampo da mesa de centro. Ouviu o barulho de panelas batendo e sentiu o aroma convidativo de_bacon_ e ovos pairando no ar. Alguém cozinhava e fazia pouca questão em ser discreto.

O cientista se aproximou da cozinha. Encontrou Tony bebericando o café enquanto Steve, de avental e luva, andava de um lado para o outro preparando múltiplas receitas.

O soldado o encarou antes de voltar a se concentrar na frigideira. Estranho. Steve costumava ser extremamente sociável – de um jeito menos esfuziante que o de Thor, claro.

– Hey... – saudou Tony. – Me ajude, Steve vai acabar com toda a comida da geladeira.

Bruce puxou uma cadeira. Pegou um prato para si e serviu-se de ovos mexidos. Preferia uma salada, mas não seria idiota de dizer isso agora.

– Qual o problema? – cochichou.

– Chitauri. – segredou. Steve bateu a panela contra o fogão e Tony lançou um olhar aflito sobre o ombro. – Fury perguntou sobre os Chitauri.

Os lábios de Bruce formaram um "oh" silencioso. Fazia sentido. Quando Loki acordara pela primeira vez na enfermaria parecia bastante perturbado com a possibilidade de ter um Chitauri no quarto. Ele apenas não entendera o porquê.

A crise de pânico se encaixava e isso só podia significar...

– Loki não era aliado deles.

– Não parece surpreso. – o bilionário acusou.

Steve bateu a frigideira fumegante contra o tampo da mesa, fazendo os dois homens se endireitarem de imediato.

– Injusto... Tortura... – rosnou tão furioso que mal conseguia articular as palavras. – Nós o entregamos!

Bruce entendia bem os sentimentos de Steve, pena não poder demonstrá-lo sem colocar o prédio abaixo. Ao invés disso preferiu transformar a raiva em pensamentos úteis.

– Não sei vocês, mas não quero que ele volte para Asgard. – comentou mordiscando a comida.

– Tá maluco?! – Tony bateu a xícara na mesa. – Nem fudendo ele vai voltar!

E Steve cruzou os braços. Não precisava dizer o que pensava daquela ideia.

"_Bem, Heimdall, ao menos você acertou na escolha_", pensou um pouco aliviado.

– Falando nisso. Você já bloqueou o sistema de segurança? – o humor de Steve melhorara um pouco.

O brilho malicioso no olhar e o sorriso largo de Tony deixou os dois nervosos.

– Oh, é... eu dei um _jeito_ nisso.

* * *

Anoitecia quando Fury retornou a Helicarrier.

Ele passara a últimas horas vagando, pensando em reprisar os velhos tempos e desaparecer sem deixar rastros, jogar para o alto aquela pilha infernal de relatórios. Adoraria, todavia não podia. Assumira compromissos e fizera juramentos, ele tomava as decisões difíceis e colocava em prática aquilo que ninguém tinha coragem. Não podia desistir daquilo que conquistara... porque daí teria que desistir de si mesmo.

Tudo o que precisava fazer, para aliviar sua consciência e voltar ao seu bom-péssimo-humor de sempre, era dar um telefonema. Só isso.

Uma pequena fila de agentes o esperava. Maria Hill à frente. Ela o cumprimentou, a postura rígida deixando claro que algo a incomodava.

– Problemas? – perguntou tranquilo.

Hill hesitou.

– Acho que é melhor o senhor ver.

Seguiram para a sala de controle e Fury arqueou as sobrancelhas, um pouquinho impressionado. Cada maldito monitor mostrava a cara sorridente de Tony Stark segurando uma simpática plaquinha de "Fodam-se vadias".

"_Podia ser pior_", pensou.

– E isso é...?

– Um vírus senhor. Atacou os sistemas e... estamos tentando removê-lo. – garantiu um técnico.

– Certo.

Para a total consternação dos agentes Fury se retirou pacificamente. Sem palavras duras, sem xingar Stark... Bem, ao menos já sabiam que o quartinho extra na casa da mamãe ainda estava disponível.

Ignorando a agitação dos seus subordinados, o coronel se trancou no escritório, acendeu as luzes e tirou o casaco. Ninguém no universo se atreveria a importuná-lo ali.

Ou não.

A rara expressão dura no rosto do homem sentado em sua poltrona mostrava que nem tão cedo teria uma folga.

– Boa noite, Diretor. – cumprimentou. Apontou para o computador particular de Fury. – Quando isso aconteceu?

Fingir-se de desentendo foi tentador, embora soubesse que não adiantaria protelar o inevitável.

– Ontem. Ao menos foi ontem que tive acesso ao sistema de segurança.

– E você foi até lá. – não era uma pergunta.

– Fui. – confirmou.

– E interrogou um homem ferido.

– Sim.

– Você sabe que merece o vírus que Stark enviou, não sabe?

– Sei.

Houve um breve silêncio.

– Era mesmo Loki naquela maca? – o homem murmurou.

– Era.

– E quando ia me contar?

– Não ia.

– Isso é um pouco injusto Fury, afinal tecnicamente eu morri por causa desse cara.

Apesar das palavras ele não estava zangado e foi isso o que derrubou de vez os nervos do coronel. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou diante do homem. Se havia alguém no mundo, naquela fortaleza, que o entenderia, era ele.

– Muito bem, Coulson, vou contar o que sei.

* * *

No quinto pernil Natasha perdeu completamente as esperanças de serem discretos. Thor e comida combinavam bem demais para estarem juntos e Clint pouco ajudava, apontando para nomes no _menu_ e chamando o garçom cada vez que a mesa começava a parecer vazia.

– Vamos lá, estamos arriscando nossas vidas. – dizia o arqueiro sempre que ela ameaçava eletrocutá-lo.

Contrariando a teoria de Clint – "_A conta quem paga é o governo, não precisa se preocupar com isso_" – e a de Thor – "_Lady Romanoff aflige-se demais, talvez esteja entediada_" – ela meditava sobre o telefonema que recebera de Stark e sobre a mensagem que deveria repassar.

Não conseguia imaginar um jeito de contar a notícia sem que o deus loiro saísse pelos ares, arruinando a missão e traindo a ira de Fury sobre eles. Por mais discreta que fosse sua abordagem Thor perceberia que havia algo errado. Ele era ingênuo, não imbecil.

O celular tocou e ela atendeu.

Pela primeira vez o rosto impassível de Natasha Romanoff mostrou a mais absoluta incredulidade.


	12. Saco de Gatos

_A escuridão trucidava e devorava a luz como uma fera esfaimada faria à sua presa. O arranhar das patas dos ratos e os sussurros dos outros presos ecoavam indefinidamente pelas paredes de pedra fria, mas as batidas frenéticas de seu coração pareciam minguar e desaparecer no ar. Aquilo o desesperava. Recordava-o da queda eterna no completo vazio, de como os sons e cheiros se desvaneceram em memórias e depois se perderam completamente; do momento em que morrer ou viver deixou de fazer diferença; de como o tempo parecia se dobrar sobre si mesmo transformando segundos em anos e dias em milênios, dissolvendo o senso de existência._

_Loki temia o vazio. Tinha medo da escuridão._

_Era a dor que o mantinha são. As pontadas nos pulmões, o ardor nos cortes infeccionados e o latejar insistente dos ossos quebrados. A dor lhe dizia que ele estava em algum lugar. Que ele _vivia_. Pequeno consolo para quem a fome e cansaço mal permitiam respirar em paz._

_O assobio começou ao longe, uma velha trova cantada nas tabernas de Asgard. O som calou os presos e afastou os ratos._

_O carcereiro chegara._

_A porta abriu e Loki quase foi cegado pelas chamas do archote. A figura encapuzada riu e o cumprimentou como um "sentiu minha falta pequeno príncipe?". Ele estava de bom humor. Isso só podia significar que encontrara um jeito novo e criativo de atormentá-lo._

_– Ah, lembra de como eu estava chateado ultimamente? – comentou empolgado._

_Lembrava. Nas últimas visitas o carcereiro o surrara até a beira da inconsciência e então partira. Dias fáceis de suportar. Aparentemente sua maré de sorte acabara._

_– Pois é eu não tinha nenhuma ideia nova. Então dei uma voltinha e ouvi algumas velhas histórias e _bum_! – bateu as mãos. – Lá estava a inspiração. Daí fui ao estábulo e trouxe um acessório, só pra deixar mais divertido._

_Do bolso da túnica o carcereiro puxou o bridão de prata de Sleipnir. A peça de metal brilhou inocentemente à luz das chamas. A vergonha e humilhação mantiveram Loki em silêncio. Podia imaginar o que estava por vir._

_Sem delongas o carcereiro se abaixou ao lado de Loki e foçou a peça de metal entre seus dentes, esticando seus lábios e reabrindo velhos cortes. Doía na carne, doía na alma. Um príncipe de Asgard tratado como um animal indigno de piedade._

_Preso pelos freios foi arrastado até a mesa de pedra no meio da cela, a parte realmente dolorosa ia começar. Conhecia a rotina. Debateu-se miseravelmente, mesmo sentindo os dentes trincando contra o metal. A bofetada que recebeu embaralhou sua visão, forçando-o a aquietar-se._

_Seus pulsos foram amarrados, as cordas puxadas e trançadas de tal maneira que seus braços passavam sobre o peito, constringindo suas costelas e esticando dolorosamente suas articulações. Estava preso à mesa. Arrepiou-se ao sentir as pernas pendendo pela borda, o ângulo forçado quase deslocando seus tornozelos conforme a corda apertava._

_Tinha um mau pressentimento sobre isso._

_Ouviu um tilintar metálico e o carcereiro voltou com uma faca na mão e uma marreta de ferreiro preso ao cinto._

_Seu coração disparou._

_– Então... – a voz dele carregada de animação zombeteira. – Eu sempre quis saber se Gigantes de Gelo conseguem fazer ossos inteiros voltarem a crescer._

_O golpe da faca, pouco abaixo da rótula, arrancou um grito sufocado. A lâmina girou na carne, subindo e retalhando, rompendo ligamentos e rasgando nervos. Quando se deu por satisfeito puxou a faca e empurrou a tíbia. O osso balançou, sem nada além de carne para segurá-lo._

_O segundo golpe rompeu o tarso. Não doeu tanto e o carcereiro resmungou qualquer coisa sobre "começar do lado errado". Um _plop_ agonizante anunciou que a tarefa estava concluída._

_– Agora, vamos para a parte divertida._

_Pegou a pesada marreta de ferro e, usando o cabo da faca para melhorar a pontaria, acertou um golpe contra o osso. O movimento empurrou a tíbia através da carne, fazendo a ponta branca romper a pele próxima ao joelho._

_Loki engasgou._

_– Acho que devia ter acertado mais forte. – e empurrou o osso de volta. – Hey, pequeno príncipe, eu devia chamar seu irmão, não é? Aposto que ele conseguiria fazer isso fácil, fácil._

_O homem ergueu a marreta novamente, dessa vez mais alto que antes. Não pararia até conseguir arrancar o maldito osso com um único golpe._

_Um soluço dolorido ameaçou escapar. Ele implorara uma vez, quando ainda tinha voz o bastante para gritar, para que Thor, Frigga ou mesmo Odin tivessem piedade dele. E nada aconteceu. Ninguém veio._

_Exceto a porra do carcereiro._

_"_Se querem meus ossos eu dou. Mas me tirem daqui!_"._

_O soluço escapou, seguido de outro. Sabia que estava chorando._

_Normalmente diria que lágrimas eram inúteis, mas no momento era tudo o que tinha. Sufocou, sem fôlego. O pânico piorando conforme a luz do archote se desvanecia._

_E ele esperava o golpe do martelo..._

* * *

– Loki? Loki?!

Através da escuridão alguém o chamava e ele seguiu o som daquela voz. Provavelmente a seguiria mesmo em Niffleheim.

Forçou-se a abrir os olhos – "_Quando os fechei?_" – e as visões fantasmagóricas do calabouço escuro se desvaneceram em um quarto de paredes brancas. Seus pulmões eram preenchidos pelo cheiro suave de pinho e não pelo fedor rançoso de sujeira acumulada, sangue e urina. Custava a acreditar naquela mudança, principalmente com cada osso e músculo gritando de dor.

Ele estava fora da cela, não estava? Tinha que estar! Por favor, só um pouco...

– Loki?

A voz! Podia se concentrar nela. Um pedacinho de realidade para se apegar.

O homem a sua frente tinha olhos azuis, como o céu de verão, e as mãos que o seguravam eram firmes, embora gentis. Demorou um pouco para lembrar onde já vira aquele rosto e quando lembrou sentiu uma onda de alívio.

Steve Rogers, o bom Capitão. Não iria machucá-lo. Certo?

– Eu... dormi?

Fazer aquela mísera pergunta foi como rasgar a garganta. Tudo doía. Mas precisava ter certeza de que estava fora da cela. Só isso.

O homem sorriu. O melhor, mais suave e tranquilizante sorriso de todos os tempos.

– Dormiu. E teve um sonho ruim. – murmurou. – Bem ruim...

Sentiu o polegar roçando sua bochecha, apagando a trilha de lágrimas. Não importava. Se não estava preso, então nada importava. A sensação de conforto veio seguida pelo cansaço.

Involuntariamente seus olhos cerraram novamente. Ouviu Steve chamando, pedindo que permanecesse acordado. Gostaria de obedecer, mas não podia. Precisava dormir.

Só um pouco.

* * *

_Ventos cortantes assolavam as planícies inóspitas carregando o urro ensurdecedor de milhares de vozes. Criaturas bestiais batiam os pés no chão erguendo os braços em uma aclamação eufórica. Os Chitauri vibravam por seu senhor, por aquele que lhes prometera a conquista do universo: Thanos, o amante da Morte._

_E Loki estava ajoelhado diante dele._

_"_Mas eu não devia estar aqui. Eu estava em Midgard... eu lembro... eu..._", sua fraca tentativa de racionalizar morreu no momento em que o Outro se aproximou._

_– Onde está o Tesseract? – rugiu Thanos acima de todos os sons._

_Provavelmente tivera um sonho agradável sobre reencontrar o irmão e voltar para Asgard. Não seria de surpreender. O Outro possuía venenos bastante potentes e conhecia métodos de tortura que Loki esperava jamais conhecer._

_– Onde está o Tesseract? – repetiu Thanos._

_– Não faço ideia do que está falando, ó, Thanos, Titã Louco. – respondeu insolente._

_Mesmo o rosto do alienígena permanecendo impassível Loki adivinhava que pagaria caro pela gracinha. Bem, era como os amigos de Thor costumavam dizer, sua língua ainda seria sua ruína._

_– Creio que necessite refrescar a memória._

_Estalou os dedos e quatro Chitauri avançaram sobre o deus, empurrando-o contra o chão de terra. Mal teve tempo de entender o que fariam quando sentiu as mãos e pernas sendo atravessadas por lanças. As lâminas cravam na terra seca com um estalido._

_Loki gritou. Sempre gritava._

_Aos poucos a dor se tornou suportável e ele pôde voltar a respirar._

_– Tragam o rato. – ordenou o soberano._

_"_Ratos não me assustam_", zombou. Passara anos de sua juventude caçando os pequenos roedores, tinha tanto medo deles quanto de moscas. Essa era sua chance de pensar num plano. Não podia entrar o Tesseract. Jamais vira o cubo entre as relíquias de Asgard, mas encontrara menções em antigos livros proibidos... e quanto mais antiga a informação, mais perigoso o objeto._

_Precisava manter Thanos longe do que queria e longe de Asgard... só precisava de uma ideia que valesse a pena._

_Entretanto o rato trazido pelos Chitauri não era aquela simpática criaturinha escura de longos bigodes e patas ágeis. Tratava-se de uma besta com o tamanho de cão, espumando pela boca de um jeito doentio enquanto os vorazes olhos vermelhos brilhavam. Estava faminto e o cheiro do sangue o enlouquecia._

_O pavor de Loki deve ter sido óbvio, porque Thanos riu._

_– Não se preocupe. Você não vai morrer ainda._

_E soltaram aquela fera sinistra._

_O rato farejou e correu em sua direção. As patas empurravam apressadamente, cavando a roupa a até rasgá-la. A primeira mordida rompeu a pele até perfurar o fígado. O desespero o fez tentar puxar os braços, apenas para sentir a carne rasgar inutilmente._

_Bem que ele podia morrer agora._

* * *

– Loki! Acorde! LOKI!

Sua boca parecia seca como o deserto, sua voz rachou antes de ultrapassar a barreira dos lábios. Gostaria que o homem baixasse a voz, só um pouco, porque cada palavra ecoava em sua cabeça, fazendo-a latejar no ritmo das batidas do coração.

Apesar do incômodo e da vista fora de foco, tinha certeza de que não estava mais entre os Chitauri. A felicidade o manteve acordado.

Levantou a mão, querendo apagar os últimos resquícios de sono ou o que fosse que atrapalhava sua visão, mas a picada aguda na dobra do braço o impediu. Sibilou de leve quando avistou uma agulha quebrada, cravada na pele. O sangue vazava para os lençóis brancos.

– Não se preocupe. Não tem problema. – garantia o homem. – Respire devagar, okay?

O rosto que entrou em foco não foi o de Steve. Quem estava com ele possuía olhos castanhos e cabelos escuros – com alguns fios mais claros, se olhasse bem –, sem barba e ar leve, embora estivesse tenso.

Loki relaxou visivelmente. Bruce Banner. Ele nunca o machucaria... talvez o Hulk, nunca Banner.

Notando que estava mais calmo o cientista voltou sua atenção para o lugar onde a agulha quebrada estava, removendo-a com um puxão firme e pressionando uma toalha no lugar.

O deus lambeu os lábios ressacados e forçou-se a falar.

– Não... dormir. – conseguiu dizer. – Chitauri... não mais...

Sem notar o perigo Loki considerou fascinante ver os olhos escuros ganharem matizes de verde. A voz de Bruce soou anormalmente firme.

– Não tem nenhum Chitauri aqui e se houvesse eu deixaria o Hulk acabar com todos eles antes que pusessem as mãos em você.

O mundo começava a escurecer novamente.

– Jura? – murmurou cansado.

– Juro.

Alguém entrou no quarto, falando rapidamente. Entendeu pouca coisa do que era dito. Sabia apenas que seus olhos estavam fechando.

– Loki, fique acordado. – pediu Banner.

– Sinto muito...

Infelizmente, não podia obedecê-lo.

* * *

_O melancólico teto negro deu-lhe boas-vindas tão logo abriu os olhos. Pouco o espantava encontrar-se naquele buraco do inferno, embora seu cérebro protestasse porque sabia que não deveria estar ali. Se não devia estar ali, então _onde_?_

_Puxou o corpo para o lado sem sucesso. Seus braços e pernas pareciam pesar uma tonelada. Baixou o olhar e um gemido desolado escapou de sua garganta, sorte o acesso de tosse ter abafado o som._

_O carcereiro fungou em algum lugar._

_– Boas, pequeno príncipe. – cumprimentou surgindo em seu campo de visão. – Eu não sabia que você era tão criativo. Podíamos ter trocado umas boas ideias para essas belezinhas aqui._

_O homem se referia aos fantasmagóricos blocos brancos que prendiam seus braços e pernas. Em tempos idos, quando Loki aprendia os rudimentos da magia, acidentalmente criara um feitiço terrível, um encanto que dissolvia a pele e carne lentamente. Ficara tão apavorado na época que o entregara a Odin, na esperança de que Allfather o destruísse ou o mantivesse longe de mãos erradas._

_Jamais imaginou que aqueles blocos mágicos seriam usados contra ele._

_– Então... – mais uma fungada sonora. – Estou meio resfriado hoje. Pensei que seria melhor uma brincadeira mais leve... pra gente não se esforçar tanto._

_Puxou uma pequena adaga._

_– Vai ser coisa fácil. Bem à moda antiga._

_Com um golpe limpo, acima do umbigo, o carcereiro fez um corte de quase um palmo. Loki travou a mandíbula, recusando-se a gritar. O homem se afastou e retornou arrastando para perto uma máquina que lembrava tristemente uma roldana de poço._

_– Isso não é muito original. – Loki comentou distraidamente._

_– Eu sei. – lamentou. – Estou deprimido comigo mesmo por isso! Mas juro que outro dia eu compenso. Temos que manter o ritmo das coisas, não é?_

_Com a máquina em posição o carcereiro tateou o corte. O moreno prendeu a respiração, lutando mentalmente contra o ardor e a sensação de estar sendo rasgado... porque, merda, ele estava sendo rasgado!_

_A exclamação animada do encapuzado soou quando pinçou uma pequena parte de seu intestino para fora. Loki suava frio, a visão vacilando... mas o traiçoeiro medo insano o mantinha desperto._

_– Costumavam dizer que um homem podia pagar suas dívidas se encontrasse uma grande árvore e amarrasse ao redor dela os próprios intestinos. Eu não tenho uma árvore, então vamos ter que improvisar._

_Dito isso o carcereiro cortou e puxou... oh, Norns..._

_Fechou os olhos, o gosto ácido de bílis queimando a garganta. E sentiu. Sentiu suas vísceras sendo puxadas lentamente, numa agonia que torturava sua mente tanto quanto o corpo. E ouviu. Ouviu o carcereiro prender a ponta do intestino na roldana e pior, ouviu o lento girar da manivela._

_O lento puxão dentro do corpo roubava-lhe o ar, a dor era atroz e ainda assim não era suficiente para fazê-lo desmaiar._

_Desesperado começou a bater a própria cabeça contra a mesa de pedra. Se batesse com força o bastante talvez ficasse inconsciente até tudo ter acabado. Na terceira pancada o mundo parecia menos real. Mais uma ou duas... uma ou duas..._

_– Aaha! Não faça isso. Tou aqui fazendo um esforço por você e você querendo fugir?_

_Para completo desalento do deus, o carcereiro arranjou um monte de trapos e os colocou sob sua cabeça. Macio o bastante para diminuir o impacto, e alto para que Loki tivesse uma visão privilegiada dos intestinos sendo puxados._

_– E sempre bom prevenir. – fungou orgulhosamente._

_A cabeça de Loki deu voltas. Precisava escapar. De qualquer maneira. A qualquer custo._

_Uma ideia dolorosamente eficiente surgiu._

_– Eita... você pensou em alguma coisa, né? – comentou o carcereiro impaciente._

_Puxou a imunda luva negra, amassou-a numa bola e a empurrou na boca de Loki._

_Ele quis chorar._

_– Acertei, né? – ele riu. – Cê ia morder a língua._

_Girou sobre os calcanhares e voltou a puxar a manivela._

_O gosto de sangue impregnou a boca do deus, não sabia se vinha da luva ou de si mesmo. O ar entrava mais difícil nos pulmões. E o rangido da máquina continuava._

_– Não vai morrer, heim. Odin me mata se você morrer. – advertiu o carcereiro._

_Isso quase o fez rir._

_Esse era o tamanho do amor de Odin por ele._

* * *

Jamais em toda sua vida sentira tanto frio, nem mesmo nas escapadas que dera a Jotunheim. Seria capaz de vender o reino inteiro por um casaco de peles e uma lareira.

Uma mão quente pousou em seu rosto, reconfortante. Ao longe um par de vozes o chamava, distantes demais para entender o que diziam.

Então apenas deixou o sono embalá-lo.

* * *

_No vasto vazio três mulheres vestidas de negro mantinham-se de costas para um gigantesco abismo de caos, onde toda a vida e alegria se misturavam a morte e agonia. Longe delas e do abismo, Loki lutava para se manter de pé. A magia ancestral parecia se concentrar em cada pequena molécula existente gerando um poder que o esmagaria se fraquejasse._

_– Minha criança... – chamou a figura da esquerda. – Lamentamos que tamanha desgraça tenha caído sobre seus ombros._

_– Minha criança... – foi a do meio quem falou. – Lamentamos que tamanhas desgraças ainda venham a cair sobre seus ombros._

_A última figura de negro deu um passo à frente, cruzando com isso a distância de quase dez metros que os separava. A magia se movia como estática entre Loki e a mulher._

_– Perdoe-nos por colocar tamanha carga sobre seus ombros._

_Delicadamente ela o empurrou. De repente o abismo estava as suas costas, e as três mulheres, lado a lado, assistiram sua queda._

* * *

Quando Loki tornou a acordar estava em um quarto espaçoso, com paredes decoradas em tons suaves de verde, e cortinas brancas que balançavam levemente ao sabor do vento. Era estranhamente familiar, embora não conseguisse lembrar o porquê.

Sons estranhos penetravam pelas janelas, dando-lhe a certeza de que ao menos não estava em Asgard.

Duas batidas rápidas na porta precederam a entrada de um homem de cabelos escuros. Ao contrario de Banner esse tinha uma barba que realçava o sorriso irônico no rosto. E o sorriso dele ampliou quando puxou uma cadeira e sentou.

– Você realmente sabe como assustar as pessoas Reindeer Games. – cumprimentou Tony Stark.


End file.
